Bittersweet
by AkinaJung
Summary: Sasuke pemilik cafe yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakkan / "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu"
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./ Sakura H. **Rating:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe.

( _Sasuke pemilik café yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakan../ "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" )_

…

"Sakura! Astaga ada apa dengan rumah ini—" Yamanaka Ino menendang pakaian kotor yang tergeletak menghalangi langkahnya. Helaan napas kasar keluar begitu saja saat mata _aqua-_ nya menangkap betapa hancur sekelilingnya "—Sakura!"

Ino bergegas dengan gerakan mencak-mencak. Sepatu berhak tingginya bertuburukan dengan lantai tangga secara kasar. Gadis berambut pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dipandanginya sejenak sahabatnya yang tertidur pulas dengan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala di sebelahnya. Demi Tuhan! Ino bahkan tak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya ini bisa tertidur begitu damainya di tengah kamar yang super-ultra-mega berantakan seperti ini.

"Haruno Sakura! Cepat bangun!"

Haruno Sakura perlahan membuka matanya setelah menampilkan ekspresi terganggu. Ia mendudukan diri sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Rambut merah muda dibawah bahunya mengembang, teracak tak beraturan. "Selamat pagi, Ino" ucapnya santai dan membuat Ino mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyiram teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Apanya yang _selamat pagi_! Ini sudah pukul dua siang, Sakura"

Sakura mengucek sebelah matanya sebelum melempar pandangan pada jam dinding di kamarnya. "Ah, benar" tanggapnya singkat.

"Saku—"

"—kalau kau pulang nanti ingat tutup pintunya, Ino. Aku tidur dulu,"

Ino mengatur napasnya sebelum berteriak dan menarik selimut Sakura dengan paksa "Haruno Sakura cepat bangun sekarang atau kulaporkan kau pada Bibi Mebuki!"

…

Ino meletakkan satu baju kotor terakhir ke dalam keranjang pakaian. Ia tersenyum setelah melihat rumah temannya sekarang lebih terlihat layak untuk disebut tempat tinggal setelah ia bereskan. Perhatian ini terlempar pada Sakura yang tertidur dengan alas tangan di meja makan. Yamanaka Ino mendengus sebelum menghampiri _adik kecilnya_ itu.

"Sakura, ayo bangun. Kau belum makan apa-apa 'kan sejak tadi?" Ino membuka tempat makanan yang dibawanya. "Ini makanan kesukaanmu, jadi cepatlah makan," Sakura yang melihat ino menyusun makanan di hadapannya terkekeh rendah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat makan atau akan kubawa pulang lagi semua makanan ini!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sejak dulu kau memang selalu bisa aku andalkan, Ino," Sakura memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya dalam sekali suap "—wah ini enak sekali,"

Ino tersenyum kecil kemudian mendudukan diri di hadapan Sakura. "Tapi kau tidak mungkin akan terus bergantung padaku, Sakura. Bukannya aku merasa direpotkan tapi kau tahu aku ingin kau bisa hidup dengan baik,"

"Aku sudah hidup dengan baik," sahut Sakura kemudian kembali menyumpitkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagian mana coba yang bisa kau sebut _hidup dengan baik_? Rumahmu bahkan lebih terlihat seperti kapal terdampar dibanding tempat tinggal," Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada begitu tersadar Sakura tidak mendengarkannya. "Kau dengar aku tidak _sih_ ? Kau tidak pernah makan dengan teratur, tidurmu selalu kurang, selalu kesulitan uang, kau bahkan tidak pernah merawat dirimu lagi,"

Sakura meminum airnya hingga tandas. "Ah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura dengarkan aku!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Ino. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat! Aku masih hidup,"

Ino tidak tahan lagi memukul kepala kosong temannya itu dengan sumpit. "Iya dan akan segera mati jika kau terus hidup seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak ikut Bibi Mebuki saja ke Amerika, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusmu setiap hari,"

Sakura tertawa "Tapi kau selalu datang padahal kau bisa mengabaikanku,"

Ino mendesis sebal. "Sakura, carilah pekerjaan. Maksudku, aku tahu kau sedang mengejar cita-citamu sebagai seorang penulis sekarang. Tapi sungguh, kau tidak bisa hidup dengan hanya menunggu naskah-naskah novelmu diterima penerbit,"

"—kau juga menolak semua uang yang Bibi Mebuki ingin kirimkan,"

Sakura menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu dia dengan suami barunya,"

Ino menatap Sakura sendu sebelum kembali memukul kepala sahabatnya itu dengan sumpit. "Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja dan lakukan apa yang kuminta. Cari pekerjaan. Kau ingin bekerja paruh waktu atau bagaimana terserah kau. Setidaknya kau akan punya tambahan uang selain dari bayaran cerpen yang kau kirim ke koran,"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya tak yakin. "Iyaiya, baiklah. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan," Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tahu tempat yang sedang membuka lowongan tapi sebelum itu ayo rawat dirimu lebih dulu,"

…

Sakura menghampiri dengan tak nyaman sebuah café kecil sederhana yang Ino rekomendasikan padanya. Aroma kopi langsung menyambut indra penciumannya setelah sampai di sana. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka kopi tapi dalam taraf belum mencapai benci. Ia tidak suka rasa pahit yang terkecap ketika minuman itu menyentuh lidahnya. Lagipula jika ada minuman yang manis kenapa ia harus memilih sesuatu yang pahit? Dan sekarang Ino malah menyarankannya untuk melamar keja di tempat dimana ia harus berhadapan dengan minuman berkafein itu setiap harinya.

"Hei! Kau mau masuk atau tidak? Tubuhmu menghalangi pintu masuk," Sakura sedikit tersentak lalu segera menyingkir. "Aah.. maafkan aku," Sakura membungkukan badannya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura menyadari wangi yang menguar dari orang itu. Aroma parfum yang membuatnya teringat pada laki-laki yang selalu memakai parfum dengan aroma seperti ini. Sakura mengadahkan kepala lalu memekik kencang. Ia bahkan hampir melompat saking terkejutnya. "Sasuke?!"

"Hahh, kau masih sama berisiknya seperti dulu," Uchiha Sasuke—lelaki dengan aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya. Laki-laki yang baru saja mendatangi ingatannya kini berjalan dengan wajah angkuh melewatinya. Demi apapun juga! Sakura merasa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Jadi kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Sakura berdecak membalas pandangan Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya dengan tangan terlipat.

"Kupikir cafenya belum buka. Karna itu aku menunggu,"

"Aku bisa membukanya kalau kau memang ingin masuk,"

"Hah?"

Sasuke menggoyangkan kunci dengan gantungan kucing yang dikeluarkannya dari saku. "Aku pemiliknya,"

"Kau pasti bercanda," Maka Sakura langsung berbalik akan pergi dengan gerakan teratur. Ia berjanji akan mengutuk Ino langsung di depan wajahnya setelah ini. Ketika Sakura baru melangkah, Sasuke bersuara "Yamanaka menghubungiku dua hari yang lalu. Dia bilang kau butuh pekerjaan. Jadi dimana sopan santunmu sebagai seorang pelamar dengan meninggalkan calon atasanmu seperti ini?"

Sakura berdecak. Dia masih Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Pemuda tak ramah dengan wajah angkuh dan kata-kata menusuk. Sakura kembali membalikan badan menghadap Sasuke. Sungguh menyebalkan melihat wajah kaku tanpa ekspresi itu menatapnya. "Maaf Uchiha Sasuke- _san_. Aku membatalkan lamaran pekerjaanku, sampai jumpa dan semoga harimu menyenangkan," setelah berujar penuh penekanan Sakura mengakhirinya dengan senyum paksa.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak peduli. Kau masih saja menjadi gadis berisik yang menyusahkan bahkan untuk sahabatmu sendiri,"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya "Temanmu sampai repot-repot menghubungiku hanya untuk dirimu dan kau tidak menghargainya hanya karna egomu?"

Sakura menghela napasnya kasar. Ditatapnya Uchiha Sasuke. "Baiklah. Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ apa aku bisa mulai bekerja dari hari ini?"

Sasuke membuka pintu kaca cafenya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke Sakura sebelum masuk "Percaya diri sekali, memangnya aku sudah bilang akan menerimamu?" dan detik itu juga Sakura berteriak mengutuk nama Uchiha Sasuke berulang kali.

…

Ino tetawa sampai-sampai air matanya merembes keluar. Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia merajuk dan tidak ingin menemuinya. Tapi sungguh, dari omelan Sakura sejak ia datang tadi Ino sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, ayolah. Berhenti merajuk padaku. Kau tahu aku hanya ingin membantumu," _Sial._ Ino bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. "Sakura ayo buka pintunya, kau belum makan 'kan?"

"Kenapa harus di sana?! Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka kopi. Kau malah menawarkan tempat kerja yang menu utamanya kopi. Ditambah lagi café itu milik Sasuke. Lengkap sudah paitnya tempat itu,"

Ino mengusap air matanya "Tapi kau diterima 'kan?"

Sakura tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. "Iya diterima dengan cara yang menyebalkan! Kau tahu dia menanyaiku macam-macam seolah aku melamar kerja disebuah perusahaan besar!" Sakura bersungut-sungut dan entah kenapa semakin membuat Ino tertawa. "Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Aku bisa menjamin dari sekarang hidupmu akan lebih menarik,"

"Menarik apanya, yang ada kesialan bisa menyertaiku terus," Sakura merengut "Untuk apa _sih_ kau memintaku bekerja pada manusia agorafobia itu? memangnya tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Kalau dia agorafobia, dia tidak akan membuka café sebagai pekerjaannya, bodoh"

"Tapi lihat wajah tak ramahnya pada orang-orang. Setahuku dia benci berada dalam kerumunan orang,"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan malam sekarang dan tidurlah lebih awal. Besok hari pertamamu bekerja 'kan?"

Ino tersenyum kecil memandangi punggung Sakura yang berjalan menuju dapur. Ia punya alasan kenapa meminta Sakura bekerja pada Sasuke. Karna seburuk apapun hubungan mereka di masa lalu, Ino hanya dapat mempercayakan Sakura pada pemuda itu.

…

Sakura membuka matanya dengan paksa ketika ponselnya berdering tak henti-hentinya. "Halo?" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

" _Sakura kau dimana?! Ini sudah jam sebelas siang! Kau bisa dibunuh Sasuke jika terlambat!"_

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk mencerna ucapan Ino. Dan setelah ia tersadar sepenuhnya, langsung saja ia melompat dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa mati Ino!"

Sakura bergerak secepat yang ia mampu. Rambut sebahunya ia sisir seadanya dan wajahnya ia hanya polesi dengan bedak. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa Sakura membuka lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian pelayan yang kemarin Sasuke berikan padanya. Sakura melempar pandangan ke arah jam dinding. Seragam pelayannya ia jejalkan secara paksa dalam tas. Ia tidak punya waktu lagi hanya untuk melipat pakaian.

 _Haruno Sakura, habis kau hari ini,_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

…

Sakura masuk, pintu café mendentingkan lonceng ketika dibukanya dan dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok dalam _sweater_ abu-abu serta celana panjang hitam. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura "Terlambat pada hari pertamamu bekerja?" Sakura meringis tak bisa berkata apapun selain meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke, kau tahu rumahku cukup jauh dari sini dan kemarin acara TV favoritku sedang diputar. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik bukan, Sakura? Pertama aku benci hal-hal menyusahkan. Kedua, aku benci orang yang tidak menghargai waktu. Ketiga, aku benci dengan orang yang berisik dan tidak bisa membedakan hal-hal formal dan tidaknya," Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar "Kau bisa menyimpulkannya 'kan Sakura?"

"Kau membenciku dan dari dulu memang begitu,"

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Lupakan. Cepat ganti bajumu dan jangan bicara padaku seolah kita ini dekat saat bekerja. Kita berada dalam hubungan dan situasi formal saat ini,"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal di depan dada. "Dia memang menyebalkan!"

 **Bersambung.**

…

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

Halo, senang bisa berjumpa kalian lagi. Fanfiksi ini dibuat dan didedikasikan untuk teman saya yang sedang berulang tahun, Tia. Happy birthday, sistahh. Semoga kamu suka.

Dan untuk pembaca lainnya, berkenan untuk meninggalkan kesan, pesan, kritikan di kotak review?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./ Sakura H. **Rating:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe.

( _Sasuke pemilik café yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakan../ "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" )_

…

"Selamat datang di Felice, bisa Saya catat pesanan Anda?" Sakura mengembangkan senyum semanis mungkin dari balik konter. Sejujurnya, ia kewalahan. Café yang tak terlalu besar ini ternyata memiliki banyak pengunjung yang sebagian besarnya adalah perempuan.

"Satu _vanilla latte_ tapi tolong kurangi _whipped cream_ -nya," Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama sembari memerhatikan rak _pastry_. Tanpa bisa dicegah Sakura mengamati pemuda yang sedang kebingungan memilih kudapan untuk menemani _vanilla latte_ -nya. Dia satu-satunya manusia bergender laki-laki yang Sakura lihat dalam antrian. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan sedikit berantakan. Sebuah _headphone_ mengalungi lehernya. Dari cara berpakaiannya Sakura bisa menyimpulkan jika pemuda di depannya adalah seorang mahasiswa.

"Bagaimana kalau Saya sarankan Anda mencoba _cheese cake_ kami?" Pemuda itu mendongak untuk melihat Sakura kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu aku pesan itu,"

"Baiklah . Satu _vanilla latte_ dengan sedikit _whipped cream_ dan sepotong _cheese cake,"_ Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi selagi mencatat pesanan pemuda itu. "Pesanannya atas nama siapa?"

"Gaara dan ini uangnya," Pemuda berambut merah itu segera melengos pergi setelah memberikan uang dan menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Sakura sedikit terkekeh melihat betapa tidak pedulinya pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di tengah-tengah café yang semua pengunjungnya adalah perempuan.

"Satu _vanilla latte_ dengan sedikit _whipped cream_ dan sepotong _cheese cake_ untuk meja nomor sembilan atas nama Gaara!"

…

Sasuke diam-diam mengamati bagaimana Sakura bekerja. Seperti yang Sasuke duga, gadis itu memiliki tingkat kemampuan adaptasi yang luar biasa. Gadis yang terlambat tadi siang kini tengah tersenyum dan berbicara secara lancar di balik meja kasir. Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu menghela napas lega setelah tidak ada antrian pengunjung.

Sakura memutar lehernya untuk mencoba merilekskan lehernya yang kaku. Tapi secara tak sengaja ia menangkap Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Merasa diamati oleh atasannya yang mempunyai wajah-tampan-penggait-pengunjung itu, Sakura balik menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan jenaka.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkan kemampuanku," ucapnya lalu tersenyum angkuh. Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datar tanpa menanggapi Sakura. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggerakan dagunya menunjuk ke beberapa meja yang berantakan.

"Bersihkan!" Sasuke memerintah dengan suara dinginnya yang jernih.

"Hei! Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berdiam diri sejenak? Sungguh?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada. "Kau masih harus membersihkan meja, mencuci piring dan cangkir, membersihkan jendela dan mengepel lantai sebelum café ini tutup. Ingin protes?"

"Hah?! Kau bercanda?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tajam tanpa membalas ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak minta yang lain untuk mengerjakannya?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menapak di atas rak _pastry_ yang menjadi pembatas mereka.

"Yahiko- _san_ sudah seharian menjadi barista dan Konan- _san_ disibukan dengan kue-kuenya. Kau ingin menyuruh siapa?"

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke tanpa peduli jika masih ada beberapa pengunjung di dalam café. "Tapi aku juga sudah bekerja seharian," hardiknya.

"Apa datang terlambat masih bisa dikatakan _seharian_?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya terdiam dan kemudian berkedip cepat. Sakura mengatur napasnya sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Baiklah. Tidak seharian—tapi tetap saja 'kan aku sudah bekerja terlalu banyak dan kau ingin memberiku pekerjaan lagi?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan bicara seolah kita dekat saat sedang bekerja? Apa begini cara bicaramu pada atasanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu. Aku ingin kau membersihkannya jadi kau wajib membersihkannya. Itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang kau dapat jika bekerja padaku," lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

…

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini!" Sakura membungkuk pada Konan dan Yahiko yang melambaikan tangan keluar dari café. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding berwarna putih yang tergantung di salah satu dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Buru-buru ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengepel lantai. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada Sasuke yang berjalan ke salah satu meja dengan tangan penuh membawa dua _mug_ yang mengeluarkan aroma harum khas.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke balik menatap Sakura dari balik cangkir yang dikecapnya. Pandangannya kemudian menunjuk sisi kursi yang kosong di depannya. "Duduklah," ujarnya singkat kemudian meneguk kopinya lagi.

Sakura meletakkan alat pelnya lalu duduk dengan canggung di depan Sasuke. Sakura masih diam mengamati Sasuke yang duduk melipat kaki dan memandangi jalan raya dari balik kaca dengan ekspresi stagnan. Ahh, Sasuke benar-benar masih sama. Dia masih suka memandangi orang yang berlalu-lalang, Sakura membatin. Ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh padanya hingga mata mereka bertemu, Sakura hanya mampu berkedip berulang kali yang dilanjutkan dengan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Itu untukmu, minumlah," ucap Sasuke lalu meletakkan cangkir miliknya yang telah habis setengahnya. Sakura menggeleng dengan perasaan enggan. "Aku tidak suka kopi,"

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Aku tahu," balasnya. Sakura menaikan satu alisnya, "Jadi kau ingat aku tidak suka tapi masih memintaku untuk meminumnya?" Sakura menghela napasnya "Kau tahu sendiri aku benar-benar tidak suka rasa pahit,"

"Cobalah dan hargai aku yang sudah membuatkan itu untukmu,"

Sakura berdecak. Dengan terpaksa ia mengecap cairan coklat yang mengepulkan uap panas itu. Sedetik kemudian Sakura hanya menatap heran cangkir kopinya. Tidak ada rasa pahit berlebihan yang dirasakan indra pengecapnya. Semua rasa yang ada dalam cairan di cangkir itu terasa nyaman di lidahnya. "Ini enak. Aku bisa meminumnya. Kau sungguh bisa membuat kopi seperti ini? Kupikir walaupun dibuat dengan cara apapun kopi tetaplah kopi yang pahit," kagumnya.

Kopinya dikecap lagi dan lagi hingga tanpa sadar Sakura telah menghabiskan setengahnya. "Kau tahu Sakura, rasa pahit tidak seburuk itu," Sakura menurunkan cangkirnya ketika mendengar Sasuke mulai berbicara. Laki-laki itu memandang keluar. "Kau hanya harus tahu bagaimana cara menyikapinya," lanjut Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. "Jadi, jangan menghindari semua rasa pahit yang kau rasakan dan membohongi dirimu seperti orang bodoh untuk mendapatkan zona nyamanmu,"

Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan. "Apa yang sedang kau coba bicarakan _sih_?" kemudian ia tertawa renyah. "Ini sudah cukup malam. Aku juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Jadi aku boleh pulang 'kan?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura segera setelah ia berdiri.

Sasuke menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya panjang. Matanya terpejam erat-erat. Ketika ia mendengar lonceng pada pintu café berdenting, Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Sakura telah menyebrang lalu hilang dari pandangan.

…

Ada alasan mengapa Sasuke dan Sakura mengakhiri hubungan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan ada pula alasan mengapa sampai sekarang Sakura tidak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun. Entah karena kopi yang diminumnya atau mendengar Sasuke berbicara mengenai dirinya, kini Sakura hanya mampu memaksakan matanya menutup di balik selimut tebalnya. Dan semakin ia memaksakan diri untuk tidur, semakin bayangan masa lalu dirinya dengan Sasuke berputar. Sakura bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berteriak kesal. Namun tanpa bisa dicegahnya, ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian membuka aplikasi pengirim pesan. Hanya ada satu ruang obrolan yang tak pernah dihapus maupun dibukanya lagi empat tahun terakhir ini. Sakura menarik napas panjang hingga bahunya sedikit bergetar. Dibacanya kembali pesan-pesan di sana satu demi satu.

"Kenapa aku membacanya lagi? Dia mungkin telah melupakan semuanya," Ia menangis.

Sebuah panggilan masuk membuatnya tersentak. Diangkatnya panggilan itu setelah merasa napasnya tidak lagi berat.

 _"Sakura? Kau belum tidur?!"_

Sakura tertawa mendengar suara melengking Ino. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan ekspresi Ino di sebrang sana. "Aku sudah tidur tapi suara ponsel karna kau meneleponku membuatku terbangun,"

" _Pembohong. Hanya ada dua alasan jika kau tidak mengangkat teleponku pada tengah malam. Kau sudah tidur atau kau sibuk dengan laptopmu,"_ Selanjutnya Ino terdengar menghela napas. _"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah,"_

"Ya! Kau memang seharusnya minta maaf!" hardik Sakura kemudian Ia tertawa. "Aku mau masakan rumah paling enak untuk sarapanku besok sebagai permintaan maaf,"

" _Hahh. Baiklah. Jadi, kenapa kau belum tidur? Intuisiku mengatakan ini bukan karena kau sedang mengerjakan novelmu. Apa karena Sasuke?"_

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, ponselnya masih dipegangnya di dekat telinga. "Aku hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu,"

…

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan ketika cahaya matahari mulai menelusuk masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya. Tangan kanannya meraba sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain guna menemukan ponsel pintarnya. Waktu di ponselnya sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Setengah jam lagi untuk waktu kerjanya tapi sungguh Ia sangat malas bertemu dengan atasannya itu. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali menarik selimut sebelum indra pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara kesibukan di dapurnya.

"Tumben sekali Ino tidak membangunkanku," gumamnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur masih dengan celana pendek dan baju kaos putihnya. Berulang kali ia menguap sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Masih setengah sadar, Sakura membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air putih. Namun ketika akan menutupnya kembali, tangannya tertahan.

"Dasar gadis malas," Sakura menoleh cepat. Kesadarannya saat itu juga kembali secara penuh. Matanya melebar mendapati si pemilik suara menahan pintu kulkas sembari menatapnya tanpa emosi. "Sa-Sasuke?!" dan selanjutnya gelas kaca yang terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sakura membentur lantai.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebelum tersenyum miring. "Selamat pagi, Sakura"

 **Bersambung.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./ Sakura H. **Rating:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe.

( _Sasuke pemilik café yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakan../ "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" )_

…

Sakura tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya mimpi atau bukan. Sosok di dalam kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga sebatas siku itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan dari mantan kekasihnya itu, Sasuke memilih untuk memunguti pecahan gelas kaca yang berada di depannya. Ia mendongak kemudian menunjuk sapu dengan dagunya. "Lebih baik kau ambilkan aku itu dan bantu aku membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat ini,"

Sakura ingin membantah tetapi yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya. Segera ia mengambil sapu dan membantu Sasuke membersihkan pecahan gelas yang ia jatuhkan. Keduanya masih berdiam diri sampai Sasuke membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Makanlah," ucapan singkat itu dibarengi dengan serangkaian makanan yang pria itu letakan di atas meja makan. Sakura memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan, namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menarik kursi di depan Sasuke kemudian duduk dengan pandangan bingung melihat bagaimana laki-kaki di depannya makan dengan tenang seperti di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mendengus heran mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa? Harusnya dirinya yang bertanya mengapa laki-laki itu bisa berada di apartemennya dan sarapan seolah mereka masih sangat dekat. Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya kembali dengan kencang hingga menghasilkan suara keras yang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, sekarang?" Sasuke menyusul meletakan sumpitnya kemudian menatap kedua mata hijau yang berkilat padanya. "Menjelaskan apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh ayolah Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, bisakah kau tidak main-main atau pura-pura bodoh? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Masuk ke rumahku lalu memasak sarapan dan duduk makan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?!"

Ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah barang sedikitpun dan itu membuat Sakura makin berjengit heran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki di depannya ini.

" _Passcode_ pintumu masih sama,"

Mata Sakura mengerjap berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menghela napas "Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar!"

"Masih tanggal ulang tahunku," Sasuke menambahkan dan membuat ruam kemerahan muncul di wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Y-Ya.. kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mudah menghapal, jadi supaya aku tidak lupa, aku tidak menggantinya," Sakura berdalih dan ditanggapi dengusan singkat oleh Sasuke. "—dan aku masih menuntut penjelasan kenapa kau bisa kemari?!"

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada. "Yamanaka bilang kau sakit dan dia tidak bisa merawatmu, lalu dia menerorku dengan puluhan pesannya untuk memaksaku ke sini. Apa penjelasan itu cukup?"

Satu detik setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Sakura begitu ingin mengutuk sahabat berambut pirangnya itu. Gadis yang bekerja sebagai penulis lepas itu menghela napasnya. "Maaf Sasuke- _san_ , sepertinya Anda telah tertipu oleh si-rambut-pirang-sialan itu. Aku tidak sedang sakit sama sekali,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya namun tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti yang bisa Sakura tangkap dari wajah pemilik tempatnya bekerja itu. Pemuda itu malah mengambil sumpitnya kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak mau memberikan tanggapan apapun? Kenapa kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu dengan tenang begini?"

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Marah pada Yamanaka?"

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Kalau begitu diam dan habiskan saja makananmu,"

Sakura mengambil sumpitnya, menyuapkan sejumput tumis sayur yang dibuat pemuda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan tipis. Ia masih mengingat cita rasa masakan ini dan setelah sekian lama ia kembali dapat merasakan rasa khas dari makanan yang dibuat pemuda itu. Kedua netra hijau daunnya mencuri pandang ke Sasuke yang masih memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Buru-buru ia menggeleng mencoba menghalang kenangan yang ingin membawanya untuk bernostalgia.

"Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh sebagai jawaban. "Terima kasih sarapannya," ada sekelebat perasaan di kedua mata hitam pemuda itu setelah mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke sibuk dengan sarapannya sedangkan Sakura berusaha mati-matian mengusir rasa canggung yang menggrogoti sampai-sampai dirinya berkeringat dingin.

"Ma-Masakanmu masih sama enaknya ya," Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada Sakura yang berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka "Aku penasaran bagaimana caramu bisa memasak makanan enak seperti ini hehe," ingin Sakura membunuh dirinya saat itu juga ketika menyadari betapa anehnya nada suara yang ia keluarkan.

Sasuke mendengus "Bodoh," tanggapnya singkat yang mendapat delikan dari Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, hah?!" buyar sudah rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka khususnya Sakura. Gadis itu tanpa sadar berteriak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu saat Sasuke mengatainya gadis bodoh.

"Kau. Memangnya ada orang lain di sini?"

"Hei! Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu memanggilku bodoh? Di sini aku sudah berusaha membuka suasana agar kita tidak mematung sampai berdebu karena suasana canggung yang kau bangun. Lagipula ada masalah apa dengan kepalamu sampai-sampai kau meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk _menjenguk_ gadis yang kau anggap menyebalkan ini ? Kau kan bukan tipikal orang yang mudah tertipu atau mudah menggerakkan hati apalagi hanya karena paksaan dari orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganmu. A-ah! kau ingin membuatku merasa berhutang padamu lalu bekerja padamu tan—"

"—cerewet" Sasuke menimpali hingga membuat gadis yang merupakan mantan pacarnya itu berteriak kesal. "Sasuke!" diam-diam Sasuke membentuk senyum tipis tak kentara ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura yang diperuntukan padanya.

"—dan lebih baik kau kembali ke cafemu itu! ini sudah lewat dari jam buka 'kan? Cepat pergi sana!"

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura berhenti setelah sekian menit bicara tanpa henti. Gadis itu tak menjawab, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang merengut kesal. "Kau masih saja seperti dulu," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Baik sikapmu atau tempat ini, semua masih sama seperti terakhir kalinya aku ke sini,"

"Apa yang ingin kau coba bahas sekarang, Sasuke?"

"Dirimu," Sakura mengerti dengan sangat apa yang Sasuke maksud. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba untuk meninggalkan meja makan sebelum tangan pemuda itu menahannya.

"Kau salah paham," kata Sasuke singkat dengan nada yang dalam "Aku sedang tidak membahas apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,"

"Lalu?" Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku membahas dirimu yang dulu—bukan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku membahas tentang kita,"

Sakura tertawa renyah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan suatu hal yang cukup mengejutkan. "Jadi, kau sedang bernostalgia dengan kenangan kita dulu? Mau mencoba untuk pacaran lagi denganku?" Sakura mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan senyuman tipis yang seakan menantang pemuda di depannya. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap cukup lama satu sama lain sampai Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan harap," tanggap pemuda itu singkat kemudian membereskan alat makannnya. Sakura menatap sendu punggung tegap berbalut kemeja putih yang sedang mencuci piring itu. Sementara Sasuke mematung, membiarkan air terus mengalir membasahi tangannya.

…

Ino hanya bisa menampilkan senyum yang mati-matian ditahannya ketika Sakura menyerangnya dengan serangkaian kalimat protes dan mengutuk dirinya berulang kali karena tindakannya kemarin. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tidak membalas ocehan sahabatnya itu dan hanya menegak kopinya perlahan.

"Apa sih yang mendasari perbuatanmu kemarin?! Kau sudah gila ya meminta Sasuke ke rumahku?" Sakura bersungut-sungut seraya mengaduk jus strawberrynya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino lebih penasaran mengapa sahabatnya itu masih berada di rumah dan tidak pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Sasuke bilang aku tidak perlu bekerja hari ini dan sebagai gantinya, aku harus membantunya membeli bahan-bahan di dapur—hei! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Ino menaikan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis _blasteran_ itu tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya yang membuat Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Ino menghapus air mata di sudut matanya, ia menghela napas kemudian menatap Sakura dengan seksama. "Dia ingin pergi berdua bersamamu. Uchiha Sasuke ingin punya waktu berdua bersamamu, Sakura"

Sakura mengerjap berulang kali sebelum tertawa renyah dan kemudian menampilkan ekspresi datar "Yang benar saja. Laki-laki menyebalkan itu hanya ingin menyiksaku," kemudian Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga—kebiasaan yang sangat Ino ketahui, gerakan refleks Sakura jika ia sedang berbohong. "Kami juga sudah tidak memiliki rasa satu sama lain," sambung Sakura dengan nada rendah. Ino hanya tersenyum kemudian menggebrak meja pelan.

"Sakura, perasaan tidak akan menghilang semudah itu. Ia hanya bersembunyi di sudut hati terdalam, menunggu untuk dipanggil kembali,"

Sakura menatap lama Ino yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tertawa—lebih dipaksaksakan dari sebelumnya. "Tapi kami tidak akan saling memanggil kembali,"

…

Setelah percakapannya dengan Ino siang tadi, Sakura benar-benar merasa kepalanya menjadi berat. Dibandingkan terus memikirkan ucapan dari sahabatnya itu, Sakura memilih untuk pergi ke toko buku—mencari novel terbaru dari penulis favoritnya sebelum menepati janjinya pada Sasuke untuk bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan.

Kedua mata hijau Sakura menelusuri setiap rak yang memajang berbagai buku dari karya berbagai penulis baik yang terkenal atau yang baru memulai debutnya. Perhatiannya menangkap sosok berambut merah dengan _sweater_ hitam dan _headphone_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Kalau tidak salah, pemuda itu adalah pelanggannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati pemuda itu saat melihat novel yang dibaca olehnya adalah novel yang sedang ia cari-cari.

" _Ano.._ " Kedua pasang mata dengan warna yang hampir menyerupai itu bertatapan, pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit terkejut kemudian menganggukan kepalanya untuk menyapa. "Kau juga menyukai karya dari Akasuna no Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu kembali memindahkan perhatiannya pada novel yang dipegangnya. "Ahh.. Hn," jawabnya. Ia tidak terbiasa mengobrol dengan orang lain apalagi seorang gadis asing yang baru ditemuinya satu kali di sebuah café.

Sakura menyadari perasaan canggung yang pemuda di depannya itu rasakan. Gadis yang mengenakan kemeja biru langit dan celana jeans itu tertawa kecil sebelum menggaruk pipi sebelah kanannya—canggung. "Maaf, suatu kebiasaan burukku tiba-tiba menghampiri orang yang memiliki hobi yang sama denganku. Kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya tapi kurasa kita belum berkenalan dengan benar," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya lalu tersenyum dengan begitu manis "Aku Haruno Sakura,"

Pemuda itu dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura kemudian membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyuman tipis malu-malu "Sabaku Gaara, aku lebih suka dipanggil Gaara,"

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Gaara- _kun_! Ah iya! Bagaimana menurutmu novel terbaru dari Akasuna- _sensei_?"

"Sama seperti novel-novel sebelumnya, cukup bagus untuk dibaca tapi mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia membuat genre romantis aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Aku lebih suka novel misterinya,"

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku cukup tertarik setelah mendengar Akasuna- _sensei_ mencoba membuat novel romantis,"

Gaara menyerahkan novel yang telah dibelinya itu ke Sakura "Mau coba baca?" tawarnya yang disambut binaran di mata hijau Sakura.

"Bolehkah?" Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Akasuna- _sensei_ , setiap pilihan kata di novelnya benar-benar indah," tambah pemuda itu.

" _Semua orang bisa berubah, perasaan manusia tidak menentu,_ " Sakura tersenyum mendengar bagaimana pemuda itu mengucapkan kutipan dari novel yang baru dibacanya. "Aku suka bagian itu," lanjut Gaara.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Sakura yang membuat sedikit rona kemerahan muncul di pipi pemuda itu. "Eh?" respon Gaara bingung, mengira gadis di depannya mengajaknya untuk keluar bersama.

"Kapan aku bisa mengembalikan novel ini padamu?" Sakura memperjelas pertanyaannya ketika mendapati respon Gaara yang terlihat kebingungan.

Rona kemerahan di wajah Gaara semakin menjelas, entah mengapa ia merasa malu sendiri karena pikirannya. "Kau bisa mengembalikan padaku kapan saja , Haruno- _san,"_

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau di café tempatku bekerja dua hari lagi? Aah! Gawat! Aku terlambat!" Sakura buru-buru membalikan badan dan melambaikan tangan pada Gaara. "Terima kasih novelnya! Sampai bertemu dua hari lagi!"

Gaara mengangkat tangannya, melambai ragu untuk membalas lambaian tangan Sakura namun detik kemudian ia menutup sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengobrol dengan seorang gadis.

…

"Jadi apa yang memberanikan dirimu membuatku menunggu di sini?" Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang terengah-engah itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yang penting aku sudah di sini," jawab Sakura masih dengan napas terputus-putus. Sasuke tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut, pemuda itu langsung membalikan badan untuk masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan. "Cepat ambil keranjang belanjanya," titahnya pada Sakura.

"Hah? Bukannya kita akan belanja banyak? Apa tidak lebih mudah menggunakan troli?"

"Kalau belanjaan kita banyak, kau tinggal mengambil dua keranjang,"

Sakura tak percaya mendengar ucapan pemuda menyebalkan yang sekarang sedang berjalan di depannya itu. "Apanya yang ingin punya waktu berdua. Dia benar-benar ingin menyiksaku," gumam Sakura mengingat apa yang diucapkan Ino padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dengan dua keranjang kosong di masing-masing tangannya. Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu dengan santainya memasukan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dibelinya ke masing-masing keranjang yang dibawa Sakura kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang kewalahan membawa semuanya.

"Hei! Bisakah kau tunggu aku!" Sakura menjatuhkan kedua keranjangnya ke lantai. "Argh! Sasuke sialan!" teriaknya sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana. Sementara di depan sana, Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikan Sakura dan berjalan santai. Namun ada senyum tipis yang menggulum di sana.

 **Bersambung.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Sakura, bangun! Hei pemalas!" Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu perlahan membuka matanya. Tawa kecil langsung meluncur dari bibirnya ketika mendapati wajah kekasihnya sedang menampilkan senyum tipis namun sangat hangat._

" _Bibi Mebuki dan Paman Kizashi sudah menunggu di bawah. Ayo bangun pemalas!"_

" _Iya. Iya. Aku bangun sekarang tapi cium dulu," ujarnya manja sembari menunjuk pipi sebelah kirinya. Pemuda dengan kemeja biru itu menaikan satu alisnya kemudian langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. "Jangan harap," ucapnya lalu disambut teriakan kecewa oleh Sakura. Sebuah senyum tipis kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya._

" _Sasuke!"_

 _.._

 **Bittersweet**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./ Sakura H. **Rating:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe.

( _Sasuke pemilik café yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakan../ "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" )_

…

Sakura tersentak. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di puncak kepalanya yang mau tak mau membuatnya melengos pergi dari alam mimpi. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih kusut ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok pemuda berekspresi kaku sedang menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di sini?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Baik di dunia nyata maupun mimpi Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Terpaksa, Sakura mengalah dan tidak meladeni Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin mengajaknya berdebat lagi kali ini. Haruno Sakura sudah cukup lelah dan kurang tidur, dia tidak ingin kalau-kalau si pemilik café tak punya hati ini akan menambah daftar pekerjaannya.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke- _sama._ Saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya sekarang," Sakura membalas menggunakan kalimat formal dengan nada sopan yang jelas dibuat-buat. Ketika baru saja gadis itu melangkah pergi melewati atasannya itu, Uchiha Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ingin kuperintahkan padamu?"

Sakura menekuk alis "Apalagi kalau bukan berdiri di belakang meja kasir dan menerima pesanan?" sahutnya ketus. Hal yang berikutnya terjadi sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai yang ia sadari kini hanya posisi Uchiha Sasuke yang mengunci tubuhnya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mendorong gadis itu hingga tubuhnya menyentuh meja kemudian melatakkan kedua tangan miliknya di kedua sisi tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu. Sakura membasahi bibirnya, matanya berkilat gelisah. Berulang kali ia mencoba memalingkan wajah sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan Sasuke takut-takut. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu sekarang sudah pukul berapa?" Sakura menoleh ke samping kiri, mencoba mencuri lihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangan pegawai sana. Sepasang mata hijau cerahnya melebar. Secara spontan ia mendekap bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah sadar berapa lama kau tidur dan bolos kerja?" Sasuke semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya dimana mau tak mau Sakura harus menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar tak bertemu tatap dengan pemuda itu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu akan ketiduran sampai jam tutup,"

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Kau beruntung karena aku menghadiri rapat perusahaan seharian ini dan tidak bisa mengawasimu. Lain kesempatan, mungkin aku akan memilih tetap di café ini dibanding mengurus perusahaan ayahku," satu sentilan mendarat di dahi Sakura "untuk mengawasi pegawai malas ini," lalu Sasuke berlalu pergi.

Sakura menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dengan gerakan kaku ia menyentuh tempat di mana ketukan kecil Sasuke mendarat di dahinya. "A-Apa-apaan tadi.." wajahnya memerah.

…

Yamanaka Ino menutup buku yang ia baca ketika sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu hadir lalu mendudukan diri tepat di depannya. Sebuah senyum Ino lemparkan walaupun pemuda itu tidak membalas sama sekali.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita jadi sering bertemu," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Sasuke- _san,_ kau masih mempunyai perasaan pada Sakura 'kan?" Gadis keturunan Inggris-Jepang itu mengembangkan senyum lagi. Buku yang dipangkunya ia pindahkan ke atas meja. "Kau bukan tipikal orang yang akan bermurah hati menanggapi permintaan orang lain, terlebih lagi itu permintaanku, orang yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dekat denganmu," senyum gadis dengan surai pirang itu semakin terlihat jelas saat ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke.

"tapi kau menanggapinya karena itu berkaitan dengan Sakura, bukan begitu?" Sasuke mendengus. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Bukan urusanmu," tanggapnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur dengan urusan kalian berdua tapi Sakura sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya bahagia," sepasang mata _aqua_ itu menatap lurus ke manik hitam Sasuke "Jika seandainya tebakanku memang benar, tolong kembalilah padanya. Sakura, gadis itu hanya sedikit keras kepala—"

"—sangat keras kepala," Sasuke memotong untuk mengoreksi. Ino terkekeh dibuatnya "Oke. Baik. Dia memang sangat keras kepala tetapi kau adalah mantan kekasihnya dan kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti itu. _Yah.._ walaupun itu juga alasan mengapa kalian bisa berpisah,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura terus hidup seperti ini. Sakura itu, dia memang terlihat biasa saja dan bahkan menyebar tawa tapi sebenarnya dia hanya gadis kecil yang kesepian. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit berubah. Walaupun hanya sedikit tapi itu sudah membuktikan bahwa keberadaanmu begitu berpengaruh untuknya. Kau masih orang penting bagi Sakura," Sasuke tak menanggapi. Pemuda itu hanya diam berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dan membiarkan sahabat mantan kekasihnya itu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kau masih punya tempat istimewa di hatinya. Karena itu, aku meminta bantuanmu," tutup Ino. Lama keduanya hanya diam, dimana Ino yang menunggu tanggapan Sasuke sedangkan pemuda itu seolah sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah memikirkan apa.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Pemuda dengan kaus biru itu menghela napas. "Kau terlalu khawatir," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Ino. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke kembali menoleh "Dia akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke pergi.

Ino melemparkan tawa pelan sebelum tersenyum hangat. "Iya Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Uchiha itu sudah memastikannya," Ino membuka bukunya kembali. Sebuah pembatas buku dengan gambar buatan tangan khas anak-anak tersemat di sana. Ino mengelus pembatas buku bergambar dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak salah meminta bantuan padamya. Sakura, Sasuke- _san_ adalah orang yang baik untukmu,"

…

"Selamat datang di Felicè—Ah! Gaara- _kun_ ," Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati meja kasir. Sabaku Gaara mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai sebelum ia tarik ke belakang guna merisak rambut bagian belakangnya. Rona kemerahan muncul di wajah putih pemuda itu.

"Pesanan seperti biasa?" tanya Sakura. Gaara mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. "Sakura- _san_ , aku datang untuk—" Gaara terhenti di tengah kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Sakura memekik pelan seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Aku hampir lupa! Kau datang untuk mengambil novelmu 'kan?"

"Aa,"

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, sebuah senyum muncul dan berhasil mencuri fokus pemuda berambut merah itu. "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat makan siang, Mau menungguku sebentar lagi? Kita bisa sedikit berbincang setelah ini,"

Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu aku pesan dua _vanilla latte_ , satu untukmu," Sakura menggerakan kedua tangannya di depan dada "A-ah tidak perlu. Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu. Kali ini biar aku yang bayar sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk novelnya,"

"Aa. Kalau begitu, pada kesempatan lain aku yang akan bayar," Gaara mendadak menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat begitu sadar dengan kalimat yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya. Itu seperti dirinya mengajak Sakura untuk bertemu lagi. Seperti ajakan kencan. Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tawa jernih Sakura kembali mengambil alih perhatiannya "Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Eh?" Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya meski hanya sedikit "Ka-Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Sakura- _san_ di meja biasa aku duduk. Meja nomor sembilan," lalu Gaara melangkah menuju mejanya.

…

Sasuke berdeham pelan sewaktu pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi terlihat mengobrol dengan Sakura telah meninggalkan kasir. Laki-laki dengan warna rambut gelap itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada rak _pastry_ di sebelah Sakura berdiri.

"Kelihatannya kau punya pelanggan _favorite,_ " ucapnya tiba-tiba sembari memalingkan wajah. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum merotasi kedua bola mata hijaunya. "Bukan urusanmu," tanggapnya.

"Kenalanmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura yang sedang mengetik pesanan mendadak berhenti lalu memindahkan perhatiannya pada mantan kekasihnya itu. "Hm ya kenalanku, kenapa?"

"Dia sepertinya terlihat lebih muda dari kita. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi namun masih tidak berkeinginan bertemu tatap dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain walau sesekali mencuri pandang.

Sakura menopang dagunya di atas rak _pastry._ Beberapa detik berlalu yang hanya ia gunakan untuk menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi malas. Sasuke yang merasa hanya ditatap oleh Sakura pada akhirnya membalas tatapan gadis itu "Apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma sedang mengingat kata-katamu saat pertama aku bekerja di sini. Dia kenalanku atau bukan dan bagaimana caraku mengenalnya, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, kita sedang berada di situasi formal sekarang. Jadi jangan bicara padaku seolah kita ini dekat," ucap Sakura menirukan kata-kata Sasuke lalu diakhirinya dengan seringai kemenangan.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu berdecak. "Tak ada jam istirahat untukmu!" ujarnya kesal lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang meneriakan protes tanpa henti.

…

Gaara tersenyum kecil memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa nampan. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat kesal sekali. Bahkan ketika Sakura telah mendudukan diri di depannya, gadis itu masih menggerutu.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Gaara. Sakura menghela napasnya "Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit kesal. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak menggerutu sampai sini," lalu Sakura menderaikan tawa.

"Tadi kau terlihat bertengkar dengan seseorang," Sakura meletakkan _vanilla latte_ milik Gaara di depan pemuda itu, setelahnya ia meminum jus jeruknya sebelum membalas ucapan Gaara. "Yah, dia pemilik tempat ini. Orang yang benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat untuk ukuran atasan dan pegawai," Gaara menanggapi yang buru-buru diberi bantahan oleh Sakura. "Kami tidak sedekat itu! Ah! Ini novelnya. Aku sudah selesai membacanya. Terima kasih,"

Gaara menerima novel yang Sakura ulurkan padanya. Percakapan keduanya berlanjut mengenai banyak hal. Bermula dari pendapat mengenai novel yang mereka baca sampai pada kehidupan masing-masing. Sebeumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Gaara merasa nyaman untuk mengobrol terlebih lagi membicarakan dirinya pada orang lain, apalagi pada seorang perempuan. Tapi gadis bernama musim semi itu berbeda, Gaara merasa tak masalah untuk lebih membuka diri. Ia merasa nyaman. Mungkin karena gadis itu yang begitu ramah atau dirinya yang memang tertarik. Entahlah, Gaara tak paham. Walaupun dirinya tidak bisa mengimbangi obrolan gadis itu dan hanya membalas satu dua kalimat singkat, namun Sakura seperti tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hingga perlahan-lahan, Gaara merasa dirinya telah masuk ke dalam obrolan dan mengobrol dengan baik.

"Cita-citaku memang menjadi penulis tapi sepertinya belum tercapai sampai sekarang haha—" tawa Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti sewaktu sesosok dalam balutan kemeja biru bergaris berdiri di sebelah mereka.

"Waktu istirahat habis. Kembali bekerja!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dingin. Manik hitamnya bergulir melirik pemuda berambut merah yang juga sedang menatapnya."Tidak masalah 'kan ?"

"Sasuke! Aku masih punya lima me—"

"—aa. Tidak apa-apa Sakura- _san._ Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain waktu,"

Sasuke menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya "Bagus kalau begitu," kemudian kembali membantu Yahiko menjadi barista. Sakura menggeram. "Sasuke sialan!" gadis itu lalu mencangkupkan tangannya di depan dada—minta maaf pada Gaara yang membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu menyusul Sasuke untuk mengutarakan protes.

Gaara menatap novel miliknya lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang terlihat sedang berdebat dengan Sasuke. "Sepertinya akan sulit," gumamnya.

…

Sakura mengelap keringat di dahinya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat café telah bersih dan pekerjaannya telah selesai. Sambil bersenandung ia menuju ruang pegawai.

"Sakura- _chan_ , sudah selesai bersih-bersih?" Konan menyapa sembari memasukan sisa tepung dan telur ke dalam lemari pendingin. Perempuan dengan jepit rambut bunga mawar itu kemudian mengambil tasnya yang ia letakan di atas meja sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

"Ah iya Konan- _san._ Jika tidak, Uchiha sialan itu akan menceramahiku lagi," Konan terkekeh mendengarnya "Suatu hiburan melihat interaksi kalian. Sebenarnya, sudah lama sejak Sasuke tidak pernah seintensif ini datang ke café,"

"Benar. Sasuke biasanya akan sibuk mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya lalu hanya datang kemari beberapa kali saja. Bisa dibilang, sejak kau bekerja di sini, dia jadi hampir setiap hari kemari," Yahiko yang baru selesai berganti pakaian langsung menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Hati-hati di jalan nanti, Sakura- _chan,_ " keduanya melambaikan tangan kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Aa. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan!" setelah melambai singkat pada Konan juga Yahiko, Sakura meninggalkan dapur lalu menuju ruang pegawai. Baru ketika Sakura membuka pintu ruangan pegawai, ekspresinya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sana—tertidur sembari melipat tangan.

Ada sebuah dorongan naluriah yang membuat Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Gadis itu berjongkok, memerhatikan wajah tenang Sasuke yang nampak kelelahan. Begitu ia memerhatikan raut kelelahan di wajah Sasuke, ucapan Konan dan Yahiko tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu familiar terus mendesaknya hingga ia tak bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk mengelus rambut mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kau sudah bekerja keras," bisik Sakura.

Sakura baru saja ingin mengelus rambut Sasuke lagi namun pemuda itu lebih dahulu menangkap tangannya. Sasuke membuka mata, mengerjap berualang kali sebelum benar-benar menatap lurus mata Sakura.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Rona kemerahan mulai muncul dan menjalar memenuhi wajahnya. Buru-buru ia mencoba menarik kembali tangannya namun Sasuke tak melepaskannya. "Sa-Sasuke,"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas spontan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga "Aku melihatmu tertidur, ja-jadi aku mau membangunkanmu karna Yahiko- _san_ dan Konan- _san_ sudah pulang dan.. dan aku juga sebentar lagi akan pulang,"

Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan memandangnya skeptis. Pemuda itu kemudian bangun dari duduknya yang diikuti Sakura karena Sasuke menariknya paksa. "Ambil tasmu, ayo pulang" ujarnya sebelum melepaskan tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke, dia mengambil tasnya yang ada di loker pegawai.

"Aku tunggu di depan,"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh cepat ke tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya, namun pemuda itu telah menghilang menyisakan pintu yang baru saja tertutup. "Maksudnya, dia mau mengantarku pulang?" Sakura memeluk tasnya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. "Dia menyebalkan!"

Sementara Sasuke berdiri menyender di balik pintu. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, lalu ada senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

 **Bersambung.**

…

Halo semuanya. Apa kabar? Semoga kalian selalu baik-baik saja. Sudah lama ya? Hehehe. Sejujurnya, saya sibuk sekali huhu dengan segala macam tugas yang menumpuk kemudian berkembang biak membentuk populasi :( /abaikan.

Tapi saya punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan fanfiction-fanfiction yang saya terlantarkan itu. walaupun mungkin hanya satu dua judul yang akan saya lanjutkan untuk sementara ini. Menurut kalian, mana yang harus saya lanjutkan lebih dulu? Twinkle-twinkle, anemone, sweet love cakes, atau jigoku kara no tenshi?

Adakah fanfiction yang kalian tunggu-tunggu?

Sampai jumpa dilain hari. Bubyee~

 **Special thanks to uchiha sakura,love uchiha, Nita Shuhei, , sqchn,park jihoonie, ranindri, nyanko-UN, SherryMC, ayato ruki, Uchiharuno SasuSakuSara, Annis874, yup, DdKawaii, Mesailes, syakuraharu, Ishikawa Chiaki, sskiara, Ica, Yukiyamada, anrsh, goodbye summer, aszt, pinky, Khoerun904, protagonistwoman, setyanajotwins,AmmaAyden, JidatLebarnya PantatAyam, Ratna 315, PantatAyam BerjidatLebar, ice, mc-kyan,kujyoNozara,Dyn Adr, dindra5110,blackchiatto, PIYORIN, YukiSakura Kensei29, hira 1804, matarinegan, Minnie, catleaf, bananaris, donat bunder, Younghee Lee, fujiwara, d cherry, kokorolove4, Litaa-san, dina haruno, kura cakun, mantika mocha, serta guest yang telah mereview.** *

*maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama/penname atau jika ada yang belum tercantum. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Maaf karena belum sempat membalas review baik kalian. Terima kasih banyak!^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Bittersweet**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./ Sakura H. **Rating:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe. **Bagian yang bercetak miring adalah kilas balik.**

( _Sasuke pemilik café yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakan../ "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" )_

* * *

Sakura berdiri canggung menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengunci pintu depan café. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memainkan ponselnya pura-pura sibuk ketika pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap bisa menemukan suatu objek yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak berusaha untuk bicara ataupun bergerak lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kaca, memerhatikan Sakura yang mengedarkan pandangan pada bintang-bintang. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura merasa bahwa hari ini akan menjadi malam panjang karena belenggu kecanggungan.

"Kita bisa ketinggalan bus terakhir," Sasuke bersuara pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya sebelum mendapati Sakura tengah melirik ke arahnya. "Kau mau tetap di sini?"

"A-ah benar! Kita harus segera bergegas,"

Sakura jalan lebih dulu. Gadis itu menarik dan menghembuskan napas berulang-ulang sampai merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. _Kami hanya pulang bersama. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Dia atasanku dan aku pegawainya, hanya itu._ Sakura mendengungkan kalimatnya di dalam hati berulang-ulang.

Mereka sampai tepat waktu. Bus terakhir baru saja tiba bersamaan dengan datangnya mereka di halte. Sasuke masuk lebih dulu lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, menawarkan bantuan tanpa bicara. Mata Sakura terpaku pada satu uluran tangan yang mengarah padanya. Dengan ragu Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke lalu detik selanjutnya tubuhnya ditarik hingga Sakura lebih mudah untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Sakura tak sadar jika sebelah tangannya menapak dengan lembut di dada mantan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke berdeham namun Sakura malah semakin menatapnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau menempel padaku? Minggir!" setelahnya ia mendorong Sakura lalu mendudukan diri.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Rona kemerahan menjalar memenuhi wajahnya. Buru-buru ia mengikuti Sasuke untuk mendudukan diri. Sakura tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Benar-benar memalukan sampai-sampai Sakura tak sanggup melirik ke arah Sasuke yang melemparkan pandangan keluar.

* * *

 _Pintu bus nyaris saja tertutup ketika seorang gadis berlari sembari berteriak memohon untuk ditunggu. Dengan sigap seorang pemuda menahan pintu bus dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis berambut merah muda panjang untuk naik ke bus. Sasuke tertegun begitu tubuh gadis itu bertubrukan dengan dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke bisa melihat wajah kacau yang ditampilkan gadis bermata hijau itu ketika semua kertas-kertas yang dipeluknya dengan sebelah tangan berceceran._

" _Oh tidak!" Sasuke hanya diam saat gadis itu melepaskan diri darinya lalu menunduk memunguti kertas-kertasnya. Dia terlihat begitu kacau. Rambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai dengan sedikit anak rambut menempel di wajah karena keringat. Tidak terlihat penampakan makeup di wajahnya namun kulitnya masih terlihat mulus mengagumkan._

" _Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku bisa terlambat jika ketinggalan bus ini, hehe" seulas senyum diterima Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke—mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi bisnis itu memperbaiki posisi letak kaca matanya sebelum bergumam sebagai jawaban._

" _Ah! Kita di satu universitas yang sama? Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu," Mata hijau gadis itu mengedar melihat setiap kursi yang telah penuh diduduki penumpang. Ia menghela napas kasar. "Sepertinya kita harus berdiri cukup lama," ujarnya lagi namun masih belum mendapatkan tanggapan dari Sasuke._

" _Aku Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi jurusan sastra dan kau?" sebuah uluran tangan mengarah padanya namun Sasuke masih tidak mampu untuk sekedar memberikan tanggapan singkat. Lalu untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, Sasuke menyadari betapa manisnya senyum merekah yang menunggu balasan darinya._

" _Uchiha Sasuke, jurusan bisnis. Salam kenal,"_

* * *

Sasuke memejamkan erat-erat matanya tatkala ingatan mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Pemuda itu masih melempar pandangan keluar kaca, entah bagaimana ia tak sanggup menatap Sakura lagi setelah bertukar pandangan secara dalam cukup lama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih berpikir jika perpisahan kita benar-benar suatu hal yang kekanak-kanakan," hening sejenak, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memahami apa yang kau rasakan. Bukan berarti aku menganggapmu benar, sikapmu itu tetaplah salah. Hanya saja… aku sudah paham jika tidak mudah ketika semua kebahagiaanmu menghilang dengan waktu singkat. Kau hanya tidak siap,"

Sasuke masih melihat ke arah kiri, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Tapi saat itu aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghindari masalahmu dan pura-pura hidup bahagia. Belajarlah untuk menerima semua—" sesaat sesudah Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, kepala Sakura jatuh bersandar di pundaknya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, suara dengkuran halus terdengar yang membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, bodoh," Sasuke merunduk—mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir merah muda Sakura. Sasuke berdecak. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Diperhatikannya ekspresi tenang yang terpampang di wajah Sakura. Sasuke berdecak lagi.

"Sepertinya aku yang bodoh di sini,"

* * *

Sakura mendapati dirinya telah berdiri di depan pintu café pagi-pagi sekali. Ia merisak rambutnya tatkala menyadari bahwa ia yang semula berniat berjalan-jalan pagi malah melangkahkan kaki ke tempat kerjanya. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, pandangannya mencoba untuk menyisir sekitar, berharap tidak menemukan sosok tinggi berambut gelap si empunya café.

Helaan napas lega keluar begitu Sakura mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya senyap. Tentu saja, ini baru pukul enam lewat lima belas pagi. Orang-orang mungkin masih bergelut dalam selimut hangatnya sedangkan ia di sini. Bangun tidur dua puluh menit yang lalu, kemudian bergegas mandi dan berniat menyisir kota untuk mendapatkan inspirasi tapi malah berakhir mendatangi tempat kerjanya.

Baru saja Sakura merasa lega karena tidak mendapati keberadaan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu malah tiba-tiba muncul keluar dari pintu belakang café dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu mendapati Sakura berdiri mematung dengan wajah terkejut sedang menatapnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Pagi..pagi begini?" Tanya Sasuke. Wajah bingungnya perlahan berganti menjadi ekspresi kaku seperti biasanya setelah berdeham. "Masuklah, kau bisa kedinginan jika terlalu lama berdiri di sana dengan wajah bodohmu,"

Sakura bergerak gelisah. Benar-benar memalukan. Kini ia merasa seperti kedapatan sedang menguntit seseorang. Kakinya ragu melangkah mengikuti Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam café atau tidak ditambah lagi ia telah kepergok _mengunjungi_ mantan kekasihnya itu pagi-pagi begini.

"Kau masih mau berdiri di sana? Terserah saja kalau begitu,"

"A-Aku masuk!"

Sakura mendudukan diri begitu Sasuke menyalakan lampu. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung jaketnya , mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu yang menggerogoti. Ruangan pegawai yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur membuatnya bisa melihat Sasuke tengah menyibukan diri dengan membuat sesuatu.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar karena malu, Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu. "Mau aku bantu?" tawarnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya "Tidak. Kau malah akan mengacaukannya," ucapnya sembari memasukan bubuk kopi ke dalam _French press_.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Walaupun ucapan Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan apalagi setelah itikad baiknya untuk menawarkan bantuan, namun Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa membuat kopi bukanlah keahliannya. Meminumnya saja ia segan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _espresso machine_ yang ada di depan?"

Sasuke menuangkan _espresso_ -nya ke dalam dua cangkir yang berbeda, kemudian menambahkannya dengan tiga kali takaran susu. "Yahiko akan marah jika aku mengutak-atik mesin itu," Sebuah cangkir ia ulurkan pada Sakura.

"A-ah tidak. Terima kasih,"

"Ini tidak pahit, kau sudah mencobanya waktu itu," seakan membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke menjelaskan. Dengan ragu, Sakura menerima secangkir _latte_ itu kemudian menyicipinya.

"Aku terkesan, sejak kapan kau jadi pandai membuat kopi?"

Sasuke menurunkan cangkirnya kemudian meletakannya di atas meja dapur. "Kita sudah tidak bertemu kurang lebih selama empat tahun. Menurutmu, aku tidak mempelajari hal baru selama itu?"

Sakura merotasi bola matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Kopinya ia cicip lagi, dan sekali lagi ia terkesan dengan rasanya. "Ya mana aku tahu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuka sebuah café saja sudah membuatku cukup terkejut. Kenapa kau tidak fokus saja menjalankan perusahaan yang diwariskan ayahmu itu?"

"Karena itu bukan yang benar-benar aku inginkan," Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. Berdiri menghadap Sakura sehingga perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka benar-benar terlihat jelas. "Aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka meneruskan sesuatu yang telah ada,"

Sakura menyadari pertanyaannya telah memancing mereka untuk mengulang perdebatan empat tahun silam. Buru-buru ia menegak habis kopinya. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kenapa kau ada di café pagi-pagi begini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Untuk apa kau kemari pagi-pagi begini?"

Sakura diam sejenak, memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal namun pada kenyataannya yang tidak masuk akal adalah tingkahnya. Jadi pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas. "Mencari inspirasi untuk naskah novelku lalu… ya.. secara kebetulan aku berakhir di depan tempat ini,"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, memandang gadis itu skeptis yang dilanjut ber- _oh_ ria namun dengan nada meragukan. Sasuke menaikan cangkirnya lagi, menegak cairan berwarna coklat itu kemudian menatap Sakura kembali. "Sering kali aku memang tidur di sini, aku punya kamar khusus di lantai dua. Itu alasanku ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali,"

Hening diantara mereka. Keduanya menyenderkan tubuh pada meja dapur namun sibuk dengan pikirannya meletakkan cangkirnya lalu memberanikan diri menarik lengan baju Sasuke untuk mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku kemarin," Beberapa detik berikutnya Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan baju Sasuke begitu tidak ada tanggapan dari laki-laki itu. "Bukannya aku senang kau meluangkan waktu untuk mengatarku pulang, aku hanya berterima kasih,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau sudah berterima kasih semalam," ucapnya lalu meletakan cangkir kopinya. "Kenapa kau jadi canggung begini padaku?" tambahnya dibarengi senyum mengejek.

"Jangan memancing emosiku pagi-pagi begini, Tuan Uchiha. Apa sulitnya menerima ucapan terima kasih, aku tulus mengatakannya," Sakura kemudian mengambil ponselnya, melihat jam yang tertera di layar. "Sekarang sudah setengah tujuh pagi. Mungkin, ada baiknya kita sarapan?"

"Aku mau mandi," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke bersiap untuk melangkah menuju ruangannya di lantai dua, namun ia kembali memutar tubuhnya. "Jangan masak sesuatu yang bisa membunuhku,"

Lalu sebuah sendok terlempar nyaris mengenai kepala si Uchiha.

* * *

"Ini baru pertama kalinya Gaara mau menentukan tempat. Jadi, pasti ada seseorang yang sedang kau incar di sini, benar?" Gaara tidak mengindahkan ucapan teman satu kampusnya yang sedari tadi coba mengusiknya. Pemuda berambut merah itu memfokuskan diri dengan laptop di hadapannya, berharap semua tugas-tugasnya dapat selesai hari ini juga.

"Jangan goda Gaara begitu, Kiba! Lihat wajah kakunya jadi tambah kaku!" lalu Kiba dan Utakata menderaikan tawa yang disambut dengusan oleh si objek pembicaraan.

Kiba menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya tersenyum jahil. "Jadi..Jadi gadis mana yang berhasil menarik perhatian manusia batu ini?"

"Aku tak pernah membenarkan jika aku ke sini untuk mencari perhatian seorang gadis," ucap Gaara membantah. Ia menggulirkan manik _jade-_ nya ke meja kasir, mencari sosok merah muda yang tengah tersenyum ramah menerima pesanan.

Kiba dan Utakata saling melempar pandangan kemudian kembali tertawa, kali ini benar-benar terbahak. "Begitu? Tapi tempat ini sebagian besar pengunjungnya perempuan, ya… bukan salah kami jika sampai berpikir seperti itu,"

Utakata menyisir poninya ke belakang, membuat sebagian wajahnya yang semula tertutup poni panjang terlihat dengan jelas. "Yah.. tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, _Onee-san_ penjaga kasir itu yang paling cantik di sini,"

Tangan Gaara yang semula aktif bergerak di tombol _keyboard_ mendadak berhenti. Ia melemparkan pandangan pada Utakata yang menebar senyum jahil padanya. "Kau tertarik dengan Sakura- _san ?_ " tanyanya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Baik Kiba maupun Utakata hampir meledakan tawa lagi. Sungguh menyenangkan _mengerjai_ teman merahnya yang teramat polos ini. Kiba berdeham mencoba menahan tawanya. "Jadi namanya Sakura- _san_. Pantas saja dia secantik bunga Sakura. Rambut merah muda dibawah bahu, lalu mata hijau yang berbinar manis. Uta, mau berlomba denganku untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?"

Gaara menutup laptopnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat baik Kiba maupun Utakata yang ada di depannya tersentak. Pemuda dengan _sweater_ hitam dan _headphone_ yang mengalung di lehernya itu memalingkan wajah ke arah samping. "Ti-Tidak boleh," ucapnya.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Gaara?" Sebenarnya Utakata bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang temannya itu katakana namun melihat ekspresi Gaara yang langka membuatnya ingin lebih lama menjadikan Gaara sebagai hiburan.

Rona kemerahan menjalar hampir ke seluruh wajah Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "A-aku bilang tidak boleh!"

Kiba dan Utakata tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Tawa mereka meledak hingga menyisakan air mata di sudut-sudut mata mereka. Kiba menghela napasnya lalu mengangkat tangan kemudian berteriak. "Sakura- _san!_ Boleh aku minta bantuanmu di sini?"

Gaara bergerak panik. Pemuda itu langsung memasukan laptopnya berniat kabur namun tangannya ditahan oleh Utakata yang makin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura menghampiri mereka. Masih dengan senyumnya ia menoleh ke Gaara yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Teman kami ingin bicara denganmu tapi kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk Sakura- _san_ , jadi ia takut mengganggumu," sahut Utakata yang mengabaikan tatapan tajam Gaara padanya.

"Ah.. ini sudah waktu istirahatku, jadi aku sedang tidak sibuk. Kau ingin bicara apa padaku Gaara- _kun_?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar hal itu, Kiba dan Utakata kompak mengambil tas mereka kemudian bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kalau begitu silahkan mengobrol kami tidak akan mengganggu," Kiba menarikan kursi untuk Sakura. Matanya melirik ke arah Gaara yang membalasnya dengan decakan kesal.

" _Good luck_! Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu," setelah berucap demikian , Utakata menyusul Kiba yang telah melangkah pergi lebih dulu.

Sakura mendudukan diri di depan Gaara. Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu menunggu Gaara untuk bicara namun pemuda itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang dihiasi rona merah. "Kau ingin membicarakan apa denganku, Gaara- _kun_ ?"

Gaara tersentak. Ia menunduk sebentar sebelum membalas tatapan Sakura. "Aku hanya…A-Ada film baru yang sedang diputar di bioskop..em.. lalu.."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara. "Lalu?"

"Itu adaptasi dari novel misteri pertama karya Akasuna- _sensei—"_

"Ah! Aku juga ingin menontonnya! Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu adaptasi dari novel itu sejak lama,"

Gaara mengerjap berulang kali kemudian sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampannya. "Kalau begitu, mau menonton film itu denganku? A-Ah! Aku tidak memaksa. Sakura- _san_ pasti sangat sibuk. Jadi.. lupakan saja,"

"Aku mau," Sakura terkekeh kecil "Lagipula aku masih belum punya janji dengan orang lain untuk menonton film itu,"

Entah mengapa, Gaara tiba-tiba menghembuskan napas lega. Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum dengan sangat jelas. Lebih jelas dari senyum-senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan.

"Ah! Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat kau tersenyum selebar ini. Harusnya kau lebih sering lagi menarik kedua sudut bibirmu itu. Kau jadi terlihat lebih tampan jika begini,"

Dan ucapan pujian dari Sakura sukses membuat rona kemerahan kembali muncul di wajah Gaara.

* * *

Sakura masih mengelap meja ketika ponselnya terus-menerus bordering dari kantung roknya. Sembari bersenandung ia mengambil ponselnya, mengecek siapa yang tak henti-hentinya melakukan panggilan. Kedua manik hijau itu mendadak melebar. Bibirnya pun mendadak tertutup rapat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Detik itu juga, Sakura menonaktifkan ponselnya, memasukan benda itu kembali ke dalam saku roknya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke baru saja tiba di café ketika melihat Sakura sedang membersihkan meja dengan wajah ditekuk. Begitu ia ingin menghampiri gadis itu, ponselnya berdering dan nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya membuatnya langsung melempar pandangan ke arah Sakura.

"Halo, Bibi Mebuki,"

Sakura meremas kain yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan meja saat indra pendengarannya menangka nama ibunya disebut oleh Sasuke. Dengan perasaan kau balau ia menghampiri Sasuke, mengambil paksa ponsel milik pemuda itu kemudian memutus panggilan telepon.

"Sakura!"

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia membasahi bibir bawahnya sebelum menatap tajam Sasuke. "Jangan pernah menerima telepon dari wanita itu lagi," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Sakura, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini empat tahun yang lalu. Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu! Cobalah untuk mendengarkannya barang sekali saja,"

"Aku selalu mendengarkannya tapi dia tidak pernah bicara dengan jelas,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau menghindari semuanya, tidak ada yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau terus menghindar. Tidak penyelesaian masalah diantara kalian, tidak juga kebahagiaanmu,"

"Diamlah Sasuke, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu,"

Sasuke perlahan melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dalam yang kemudian diabaikan oleh gadis itu. "Kau menghindari semuanya. Kau bersikap seolah baik-baik saja. Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Jika memang kau marah pada Bibi Mebuki, bicaralah padanya! Jangan seperti ini!"

Sakura mendengus. Kedua mata hijau yang mulai basah itu menatap lekat Sasuke. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sedikit menunduk. "Jangan bicara padaku seolah kau mengerti. Lihat dirimu sendiri! Lulusan ekonomi bisnis? Melanjutkan usaha ayahmu? Hah! Kau sendiri juga hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Kau juga menghindari masalahmu! Jadi jangan _sok_ menceramahiku karena kau juga sama sepertiku!" lalu Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menghindarinya,"

Sakura berdecak kesal. Terlalu kesal sampai-sampai membuat suaranya melengking tinggi. "Kalau kau menghadapi masalahmu kau pasti akan memperjuangkan cita-citamu sebagai dokter! Bukannya malah terjebak di perusahaan ayahmu!"

"Menurutmu kenapa aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura lagi "Aku suka mengamati orang-orang. Tapi tujuanku mengamati setiap orang adalah melihat senyum mereka. Aku ingin orang-orang kembali tersenyum karna apa yang telah aku lakukan dan Ibuku yang notabenenya adalah seorang dokter menggambarkan semuanya.

Aku selalu melihat senyum dari orang-orang yang berhasil sembuh karena kerja keras Ibuku tapi sayangnya, seperti yang kau tahu, Ayahku melarangku mengikuti jejak Ibuku. Aku juga pernah berpikiran sepertimu, karena itu aku mengikuti kehendak ayahku untuk masuk jurusan bisnis. Berpikir bahwa semua mimpiku telah berakhir," Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya, tak berniat menyela ucapan Sasuke. Air matanya ia hapus kasar.

"Tapi aku memikirkan cara lain. Aku membuka café ini dengan uangku sendiri, melihat banyaknya senyum yang hadir ketika setiap pengunjung mencicipi kopi maupun kudapan yang ada dan lebih pentingnya lagi, keuntungan dari café ini aku sumbangkan sepenuhnya untuk membiayai pasien-pasien Ibuku. Cita-citaku terwujud meski aku tidak menjadi seorang dokter," Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, rasa pahit tidak seburuk itu. Kau hanya harus tahu cara menyikapinya," akhir Sasuke. Tangannya yang berada di pipi Sakura perlahan-lahan mundur, berpindah ke bahu gadis itu kemudian menariknya dalam pelukan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu. "Ayahku meninggal karena wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap seolah tidak tahu dan bicara lagi padanya!"

"Sakura, Ayahmu tidak meninggal karena Bibi Mebuki!"

"Tapi dia mengabaikan Ayahku! Kau tahu senjata apa yang paling ampuh untuk membunuh seseorang secara perlahan? Kata-kata. Ayahku yang sedang sakit keras ia abaikan! Dia malah memberikan Ayaku deretan hujatan dibandingkan merawatnya lalu pergi dengan laki-laki lain!" Sakura berteriak. Wajah cantiknya kacau karena air mata. "Dia membunuh Ayahku dan fakta itu tidak akan pernah berubah," lalu Sakura pergi tanpa sempat ditahan Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara menghela napasnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku jaketnya karena angin malam yang berhembus mulai menusuk tulang. Pemuda itu berdecak begitu mengingat kekacauan yang ada di rumahnya karena teman-teman kakak sulungnya menginap dan dia dimanfaatkan sebagai layanan pesan antar untuk membeli makanan ringan di minimarket.

Baru saja Gaara ingin melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam minimarket. Kedua matanya dibuat melebar saat mendapati gadis berambut merah muda tengah tertidur dengan wajah menghadap meja yang berada di depan minimarket. Kaleng-kaleng kosong bekas minuman beralkohol juga berserakan di meja serta di bawah kaki gadis itu.

"Sakura- _san?!_ " segera Gaara menghampiri gadis itu, mencoba mengecek keadaan serta membangunkan Sakura. "Sakura _-san_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau baik-baik saja? Sakura- _san_?!" berulang kali Gaara menggoyangkan dan menepuk bahu gadis merah muda itu sampai kedua mata Sakura perlahan terbuka lalu menatapnya.

"Gaara- _kun_?" ucapnya parau. Gaara langsung berjongkok di depan Sakura "Kau baik-baik saja Sakura- _san_? Apa yang terjadi? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ia menghela napasnya kasar. Rona kemerahan terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya. Gaara bisa menarik kesimpulan jika gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu sedang mabuk berat. "Aku hanya… hanya mencari ketenangan. Aku mengantuk," lalu tubuh Sakura terhuyung jatuh ke dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Sa-Sakura- _san_?!" dengan gerakan kaku Gaara memindahkan tubuh Sakura kembali ke kursi kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik tubuh Sakura kemudian menggendongnya di punggung.

Gaara melangkahkan kaki perlahan dengan Sakura yang ada di gendongannya. "Hahh… aku pasti akan diomeli Temari- _nee_ karena tiba-tiba membawa gadis mabuk pulang," suara dengkuran halus Sakura membuatnya menarik senyum simpul namun senyum itu langsung lenyap begitu mengingat bagaimana kacaunya wajah Sakura tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Sakura- _san_ ?"

"Sasuke…" Gaara berhenti ketika mendengar Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu. "Kau… tidak mengerti," kemudian suara dengkuran halus kembali terdengar. Gaara mempebaiki posisi Sakura lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki.

"Jika dia tidak mengerti, aku akan berusaha jadi orang yang mengerti dirimu," Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya namun lagi-lagi senyum itu mendadak hilang begitu kedua netranya mendapati sosok dengan kemeja putih tengah berdiri menatapnya lurus.

"Berikan dia padaku. Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang," Sasuke berujar ketus, membiarkan kalimatnya diselimuti nada dingin.

Gaara tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan melewati Sasuke seolah keberadaan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah bayangan. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura- _san_ pulang dengan orang yang membuatnya menangis," ucapnya tanpa memutar tubuh.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Sasuke yang menahan lengan Gaara dan tidak membiarkan pemuda itu membawa pergi Sakura.

 **Bersambung.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bittersweet**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./ Sakura H. **Rating:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe.

( _Sasuke pemilik café yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakan../ "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" )_

…

Haruno Sakura hanyalah gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa kali. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak punya kewajiban untuk memerhatikannya atau hak untuk mencegah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan gadis itu untuk membawanya pulang. Mereka hanya sebatas teman minum teh yang memiliki hobi sama. Hanya saja, Gaara tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk ikut campur. Ada dorongan dari dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus melindungi senyum Haruno Sakura dari apapun atau siapapun, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menahan lengannya.

"Kubilang, berikan dia padaku"

Gaara menoleh, berusaha melihat wajah Sakura yang bersandar di bahunya. Pemuda 22 tahun itu menepis tangan Sasuke setelah merasa yakin dengan pikirannya. Gaara bisa menangkap raut kesal yang ditunjukan Sasuke begitu ia membalas tatapan pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang seolah menantang.

"Aku juga sudah bilang untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi bersamamu,"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memberikan ijin atau melarangku. Berikan Sakura padaku, sekarang!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, namun Gaara tidak juga memberikan Sakura padanya. Laki-laki itu memperbaiki posisi Sakura yang tertidur di punggungnya lalu membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa kau punya hak untuk membawanya pulang?"

Sasuke membuka kedua bibirnya, ingin menyahuti tetapi tidak satupun kata keluar. Ia mendesis tajam merasa tidak bisa memberikan kata yang tepat. "Aku tahu dimana ia tinggal jadi cepat berikan dia padaku!" Sasuke nyaris berteriak. Pertanyaan Gaara membuat telinga serta perasaannya memanas. Menohoknya karena sekarang ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sakura. Sasuke tidak memiliki hak itu.

"Sakura mantan kekasihku dan kau hanya pelanggan yang kebetulan dikenalnya, aku merasa jika aku lebih berhak di sini,"

Gaara tak mampu membalas.

…

Sakura merasa kepalanya benar-benar berat. Beberapa kali ia mencoba membuka mata tapi berakhir dengan berguling mengganti posisi. Tidurnya tidak begitu nyenyak. Berulang kali ia mendapatkan mimpi yang sama ketika ia terbangun dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Mimpinya selalu berputar—tentang Ibunya yang membanting mangkuk berisi makanan ke lantai kemudian pergi menyeret koper, meninggalkan Ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum di tempat tidur sementara ia hanya bisa menonton, tidak berhasil mencegah Ibunya pergi atau mempertahankan senyum terakhir Ayahnya.

Sakura merasakan tangan seseorang sedang mengelus dahinya, membersihkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel karena keringat dingin. Sakura berusaha membuka matanya perlahan, napasnya tersenggal begitu kedua matanya benar-benar terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam. Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang masih dengan setelan yang dipakainya kemarin lalu ia sadar jika Sasukelah yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Ini masih pukul empat pagi, lanjutkan tidurmu," Sasuke berucap pelan. Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana pola pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu berucap seolah hal yang wajar sedang duduk memandangi mantan kekasihnya yang mabuk pukul empat pagi sedangkan mereka baru saja berdebat beberapa jam sebelumnya. Namun Sakura tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidur dengan nyenyak sampai kau menangis dan membuatku bergidik tengah malam," Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya "Lanjutkan tidurmu karna aku juga ingin begitu,"

Sakura membangunkan dirinya. Seperti ada yang berdengung di tengah kepalanya begitu ia mendudukan diri—mungkin pengaruh alkoholnya yang belum benar-benar pudar. "Kau tidur di sofa?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Lalu kau ingin aku tidur denganmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! _Argh_ … bicara denganmu membuat kepalaku tambah sakit. Maksudku, kau 'kan bisa menggunakan kamar Ayahku atau kamar tamu yang berada di bawah,"

"Dan meninggalkan kau yang terus menangis saat tidur? Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau berhenti menangis setiap kali aku mengelus kepalamu"

Kontan ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah. "Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu mengabaikanku!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa!" Sasuke berseru yang menciptakan kesenyapan di antara mereka. Buru-buru Sasuke membalikan badan, berjalan menuju sofa panjang di seberang tempat tidur Sakura dan merebahkan diri. "Tidurlah. Kau harus bekerja besok jika sudah merasa lebih baik,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tidur meringkuk membelakanginya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencari selembar selimut di lemarinya kemudian menyelimuti Sasuke. Sakura tahu, laki-laki itu tidak benar-benar tertidur tapi Sakura tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di pelipis Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya meremas erat selimut berwarna merah muda dibentangkan Sakura untuknya sebelum kembali menutup mata menunggu fajar menyingsing.

…

Gerakan bus yang perlahan berhenti membangunkan Gaara yang sempat terlelap. Pemuda itu melepas _headphone_ -nya kemudian bergegas turun dari bus. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya cepat, beberapa kali menganggukan kepala—meminta maaf—saat tak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain. Dengan napas yang masih tersenggal, Gaara berdiri di depan café menebar pandangan mencoba mencari sosok Sakura dari balik pintu kaca namun tak menemukan sosok bersurai merah muda di belakang kasir.

Gaara memutuskan untuk masuk. Seorang pelayan berambut merah menyambutnya kemudian menanyakan apa yang ingin ia pesan. Sekali lagi Gaara menyisir seisi café tapi tetap tidak menemukan Sakura.

"Maaf, apa Anda sudah menentukan pesanan?"

Gaara tekesiap. Fokusnya kembali pada pelayan berkaca mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak sabar namun tetap tersenyum. "Apa Haruno Sakura- _san_ tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Ah… Sakura- _san_? Sepertinya begitu, ia tidak hadir sejak pagi tadi,"

Gaara ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tetapi antrean terus bertambah karenanya. Jadi Gaara hanya membungkukan badannya untuk berterima kasih lalu meninggalkan café.

Pemuda itu menggulirkan daftar nomor yang ada di kontak ponsel pintarnya. Sakura pernah memberikan nomor ponsel padanya walau berakhir dengan Gaara yang tidak punya cukup nyali untuk mengganggu gadis itu dengan panggilan telepon yang sangat-sangat ingin ia lakukan. Dengan ragu Gaara menekan tombol panggilan ke nomor Sakura lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Halo?"_ alih-alih langsung menjawab Sakura, Gaara menghembuskan napas lega. Sebuah senyum melengkung lepas dari bibir tipis Gaara. "Sakura- _san_ , ini aku , Gaara"

…

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi setelah hibernasi dan terbangun pukul dua siang yang disambut olokan Sasuke tentang betapa malas dirinya. Sakit kepalanya sudah berangsur-angsur hilang digantikan perutnya yang meraung kelaparan.

Ponselnya berdering begitu Sakura ingin turun untuk membuat makanan. Ada panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya namun ia putuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Takut-takut bila itu adalah panggilan penting.

" _Sakura-san, ini aku, Gaara,"_

Sakura baru saja ingin berniat membalas ucapan Gaara namun ia lebih dulu terkesiap karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. "Kau tidak bisa ya ketuk pintu dulu?"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus ketuk pintu?" pandangan Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang ponsel. Sebuah panggilan masih terhubung di sana. "Kau sedang menelpon siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Keluar sana! Kenapa juga kau belum pulang?"

Sasuke memutar badan, sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sakura, pemuda itu menengok kembali. "Aku sudah masak sup, makanlah. Aku pulang,"

Sakura menatap pintu kamarnya yang menutup perlahan. Kembali ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. " _Aah.._ maaf Gaara- _kun_ , ada apa? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku"

…

Gaara terdiam cukup lama meski Sakura di seberang sana telah menyahuti. Ia tadi bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara laki-laki yang kemungkinan besarnya adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tiba-tiba semua rasanya menjadi kelabu. Gaara hanya membuka kedua bibirnya namun terlalu kelu untuk bicara. Kemudian ucapan Sasuke malam lalu berputar di kepalanya.

" _Sakura mantan kekasihku dan kau hanya pelanggan yang kebetulan dikenalnya, aku merasa jika aku lebih berhak di sini,"_

Benar. Gaara mengiyakan ucapan itu dalam hati. Dia tidak lebih dari pelanggan yang kebetulan punya hobi yang sama. Dia hanya orang baru yang secara beruntung disambut ramah oleh Sakura. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan bahkan tidak punya hak untuk merasa sedih sekarang. Tapi untuk seseorang yang baru ia kenal, Gaara merasa perasaannya lebih dari sekedar tertarik. Gaara tak pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana cara Sakura tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan padanya, cara gadis itu melepas tawa saat menceritakan harinya, saat mata hijau itu berbinar menuturkan sebuah novel atau bagaimana cara Sakura melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum dari balik meja kasir. Gaara menyukainya.

" _Gaara-kun?"_ suara Sakura bekerja seperti sebuah mantra yang menyadarkan Gaara dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan suatu yang penting. Aku… aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu. Maaf karena mengganggu waktumu, Sakura- _san_ ,"

Gaara bisa mendengar Sakura menderaikan tawa. _"Kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali dan aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaanku?"_

Gaara menelan kekecewaan. Ternyata Sakura tidak mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Pemuda itu mendengus. Dengan kondisi mabuk begitu tentu saja Sakura tidak akan mengingat apapun, apa yang ia harapkan. "Tidak. Hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu juga tentang filmnya—"

"— _Aah! Benar! Pukul tujuh. Ayo bertemu di halte dekat tempatku bekerja,"_ Sakura memotong cepat. Gaara sedikit gelagapan mendengar intonasi suara Sakura yang berubah antusias namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. "Iya. Aku akan menunggumu pukul tujuh malam nanti," Gaara tak bisa menahan senyumnya semakin melebar.

…

Gaara berulang kali menyisir rambut merahnya menggunakan jari kemudian tersenyum kikuk begitu orang-orang di sampingnya memerhatikan dirinya. Ia sampai dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari jam yang dijanjikan. Mendudukan diri di bangku halte, Gaara melemparkan pandangan ke atas—memerhatikan langit malam yang cerah sehingga menampilkan banyak bintang. Pandangannya turun sampai pada sosok yang sedang berlari menyebrang ke arahnya. Gadis dalam balutan celana jeans dan sweater merah muda itu melambaikan tangan kemudian tersenyum begitu berdiri di depannya.

"Aku pikir aku datang terlalu awal tapi ternyata kau sudah di sini,"

Gaara berdiri namun pandangannya masih tak lepas dari Sakura. "Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak sadar datang terlalu awal," rona kemerahan muncul tipis di kedua pipi pemuda itu. Sakura yang mendengar itu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga! Aku harap film adaptasinya benar-benar bagus,"

Gaara mengangguk. Bus datang tidak begitu lama setelah mereka berbincang. Baik Gaara maupun Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong, namun tak satupun tersisa untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus berdiri," ucap Sakura lalu masuk lebih dalam ke bus yang agak sesak. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Gaara merasa jantungnya bekerja tidak normal begitu berulang kali dahi Sakura membentur dadanya. Gadis itu meringis namun tertawa setelahnya.

Perhatian Sakura tertuju pada _headphone_ yang selama ini selalu melingkar di leher Gaara. Pemuda itu seperti tak pernah lupa untuk membawa barang itu kemanapun ia pergi. "Gaara- _kun_ , kau juga suka mendengarkan musik?"

Gaara melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang memegang gantungan tangan penumpang lalu melepas _headphone_ yang melingkar di lehernya. "Aah… ini? Aku tidak begitu menyukai tempat bising jadi aku akan merasa nyaman jika mendengarkan musik. Seperti menutup telinga dari dunia,"

"Ah.. aku mengerti. Terkadang saat aku butuh ketenangan untuk mendapatkan ide, aku juga mendengarkan lagu. Menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat dan hanya membiarkan alunan musik masuk ke dalam otakku,"

"Mau mendengar lagu yang aku suka, Sakura- _san_ ?" mendengar tawaran itu Sakura mengangguk cepat. Gaara memasangkan _headphone-_ nya ke Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat seperti menganalisis lagunya sebelum menutup mata dan tersenyum menikmati. Gaara yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya masih di kedua bagian _headphone_ di telinga Sakura. Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia berhenti di sebelah telinga Sakura yang tertutup _headphone_.

"Sakura- _san_ , aku menyukaimu," bisiknya. Gaara menegakan tubuhnya kembali. Wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah ketika kedua mata hijau Sakura menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sa-Sakura- _san…_ Aku…"

Sakura melepas _headphone_ -nya. Gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan penuh tanya. "Kau ada bicara sesuatu Gaara- _kun_? Aku tidak mendengarmu,"

Gaara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi warna merah dengan punggung tangannya. Pemuda itu menggeleng sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Ti-Tidak.. Tidak ada," ucapnya. Gaara merasa jantungnya seperti akan mencelos jatuh ke perut. Pemuda itu tak sanggup menatap Sakura.

…

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Gaara mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya masih bertutur dengan riang mengenai film yang mereka tonton tadi, kue yang mereka coba serta betapa buruknya rasa kopi pesanan Gaara yang dicicip Sakura. Langkah keduanya berhenti begitu sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Gadis itu hendak mengucapkan terima kasih namun diinterupsi oleh kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri melipat tangan sembari menyender di dinding pagar rumah Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" bola mata Sasuke bergulir, melirik Gaara yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Pemuda berambut merah itu juga menatapnya dan Sasuke membiarkan pandangannya mendingin. "Bagaimana kencannya? Berjalan lancar?" entah kenapa Sakura tidak menyukai nada pertanyaan Sasuke juga ekspresi yang ditampilkan pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula ada apalagi sampai kau harus ke rumahku?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan dua amplop berbeda warna dari sakunya, satu berwarna putih dan satu lagi berwarna cokelat. "Kalau bukan karena ini aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggu orang yang sedang kencan pulang," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, meletakan kedua amplop itu ditangannya. "Terimalah dan baca surat dari Bibi Mebuki,"

Mendengar itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti juga bahkan setelah pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang mereka lewati. Sakura hendak menepis amplop juga tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita itu lagi!"

"Sakura jangan keras kepala!"

Melihat yang terjadi di depannya, Gaara menarik sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas mencoba untuk melepaskan Sakura dari kukungan Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Sasuke mendesis kesal pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak mungkin hanya diam melihat Sakura- _san_ diperlakukan seperti itu,"

Sakura menatap Gaara dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke tidak ada niatan untuk melepas tangan Sakura, keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan yang membekukan.

 **Bersambung.**

…

 _ **Halo! Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, semoga suka dengan chapter terbaru ini ya~**_

 _ **Saya mau cerita sedikit nih tentang awal pembuatan fanfiksi Bittersweet ini. Pada awalnya saya merencanakan fanfiksi ini hanya satu chapter a.k.a oneshot. Iya cuma satu chapter wkwkw dan fanfiksi ini adalah hadiah sekaligus request yang belum sempat saya penuhi dulu untuk teman saya. Awalnya cerita ini hanya tentang sepasang mantan kekasih yang ga bisa move on tapi gengsi setengah mampus/yha. Lalu entah kenapa jadi berkembang seperti Bittersweet yang sekarang kekeke. Ini karena kemampuan saya membuat cerita pendek masih buruk huhu**_

 _ **Jadi saya minta maaf bila tidak ada konflik yang begitu rumit dalam fanfiksi ini karena memang dari awal direncanakan untuk menjadi fanfiksi dengan kisah sederhana.**_

 _ **Oke, segitu dulu perjumpaan kita minggu ini. Sampai berjumpa di lain waktu!^^**_

 _ **Berkenan untuk meninggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik dan saran di kotak review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bittersweet**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U./ Sakura H. **Rating:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note** : Alternative Universe. **Bagian yang bercetak miring adalah kilas balik.**

( _Sasuke pemilik café yang tak ramah. Sakura si mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang melamar kerja. Semua berawal dari pertemuan formalitas tak terelakan../ "Sederhananya, sekarang aku atasanmu dan semua keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu" )_

…

* * *

Sakura menghentakan tangannya, mencoba untuk melepaskan kukungan dari kedua orang yang menahan tangannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara tidak ada yang berniat mengalah untuk melepaskannya. "Bisa kita hentikan saja semua ini?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura sehingga gadis itu harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kita harus bicara dan kau—" Sasuke melirik Gaara tajam dari sudut matanya, "Orang asing tak berhak ikut campur. Enyahlah,"

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara. Pemuda itu masih menggenggam tangan dan menatapnya. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk pada Gaara. Perlahan genggaman Gaara mengendur sampai ia hanya menahan jari telunjuk Sakura. "Sakura- _san_ aku—" Gaara berhenti di tengah kalimatnya begitu tangannya benar-benar terlepas dari jari Sakura. Gadis itu telah ditarik menjauh oleh Sasuke. Meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya bisa berdiri dan menatap kepergian mereka.

Gaara menatap telapak tangannya. Mata _jade_ itu berkilat sendu. Ia menutup jari-jarinya sebelum kembali melempar pandangan ke tempat di mana Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya.

"Suatu saat, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu seperti hari ini,"

…

* * *

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura begitu mereka sampai di dalam rumah. Sepasang mata hitamnya berkelana menyusuri wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi stagan. Uchiha Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya cepat.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura—"

"—Sekarang apalagi?" Sakura memotong cepat. "Kita sudah berulang kali membicarakan ini dan kau masih belum paham!"

"Kau yang tidak paham apapun Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa renyah dengan suara serak. "Kenapa bisa aku yang tidak paham? Aku yang mengalaminya! Bagaimana bisa kau katakana aku yang tidak paham di sini?!" Sakura berteriak. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika itu juga. Diselingi tawa paksa ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tolong jangan begini," suara Sasuke melembut. "Bagaimanapun, Bibi Mebuki adalah Ibumu. Dia sudah berusaha meminta maaf padamu. Bicaralah padanya, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini,"

Sakura tidak segera menjawab, ia justru mengalihkan pandangan sembari menghapus kasar air matanya meski sia-sia. Pada akhirnya ia tetap menangis. "Kenapa?" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam menerima pukulan pelan yang mendarat di dadanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ikut campur? Kau membenciku 'kan? Kau membenci gadis keras kepala ini, bukan begitu? Kenapa?" Pukulan Sakura ditangkap Sasuke. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati sekelebat perasaan muncul di sepasang mata hitam yang sedang menatapnya.

"Karena aku peduli padamu," Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura, menyusupkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Sakura. "Aku peduli bahkan ketika kau mendorongku untuk menjauh,"

Sakura menangis tertunduk. "Kau bilang kalau kau membenciku," Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas menggapai punggung Sakura kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil itu untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. "Ini sudah empat tahun sejak saat itu tapi kenapa kau masih…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menangis di dada Sasuke.

"Aku menyesal karena mengucapkannya," Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "Ayo mulai semuanya dari awal,"

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, kalimat Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti menangis. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia terpaku cukup lama sampai seuntai senyum paksa muncul di wajah cantiknya. "Tapi waktu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke awal." Setetes air mata kembali mengalir "Jangan ikut campur lagi Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu merasa berkewajiban untuk membantu wanita itu. Ini masalahku dan kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi," Sakura berujar, memberi Sasuke senyuman tipis sebelum melepaskan genggaman Sasuke di tangannya dan pergi menuju kamar.

…

* * *

Ino buru-buru datang begitu mendapatkan telepon dari Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menjaga Sakura malam ini. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menciptakan suara tubrukan yang cukup keras antara sepatu berhaknya dengan lantai tangga.

"Sakura!" panggilnya khawatir begitu membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya itu. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh kedua indra berwarna birunya adalah Sakura yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah laptop sembari memakan ramen instantnya.

"Ah? Ino? Kenapa datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah kacau begitu?" Sakura menebar tawa setelahnya. Ia menyodorkan gelas ramennya yang masih berisi setengahnya "Mau ramen?"

Ino menghela napasnya. Gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka itu masih bisa menangkap mata sembab pada kedua mata Sakura, sekeras apapun sahabatnya itu untuk bersikap biasa. "Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja tapi jika kau tidak ingin membahasnya denganku, aku akan menunggu sampai kau menceritakan semuanya," bibir Sakura membentuk kurva tipis begitu mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Ino. Maaf karena tidak menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tentang Ayahku, I-Ibuku, atau Sasuke. Maaf karena selalu membuatmu khawatir. Aku—aw!" Sakura mengaduh begitu pukulan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Ditatapnya Ino yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku akan menunggu. Jadi jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menceritakannya kalau kau belum ingin. Lagipula aku sudah tahu segalanya, aku hanya ingin mendengar semuanya dari bibirmu bukan dari Bibi Mebuki atau Sasuke- _san_ ,"

"Ino—"

"—Oke! Miris sekali melihatmu hanya makan ramen instan begitu. Ayo buat sesuatu yang lebih layak untuk dimakan!"

…

* * *

Sepasang kaki melangkah memasuki kediaman yang masih sunyi bahkan sebelum cahaya matahari menelusuk melalui ventilasi. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan masuk seolah sedang memasuki rumahnya sendiri, Pemuda itu menyalakan lampu lalu naik ke lantai dua, tepat di mana kamar Sakura berada. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati dua gadis sedang tidur dengan posisi kacau.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu yang membuat Ino terbangun dan hampir saja berteriak. Ino mengguncang tubuh Sakura, mencoba untuk membangunkan sahabatnya itu. Sakura melenguh, sesekali menggeliat sebelum berdecak sebal karena tidurnya terganggu. "Ada apa sih ?" tanyanya.

"Err… sepertinya kau harus membuka matamu dan melihatnya sendiri," Ino berucap yang langsung membuat Sakura membuka mata meski masih dalam kondisi sangat mengantuk. Begitu sepasang manik hijau itu terbuka, keduanya kontan melebar yang disusul teriakan memekakan telinga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Di kamarku? Pagi-pagi begini? Kau sudah gila ya?!" Rentetan pertanyaan langsung menyerang Sasuke yang hanya berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan berada di depan dada.

"Menjemputmu, apalagi?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya. Terlalu tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke sampai-sampai ia kehabisan kata-kata. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menggantu kode pintu juga melindungi rumah ini dengan gembok berlapis-lapis!"

Sasuke mendengus namun ekspresinya masih datar "Cepat bangun! Kau harus bekerja,"

"Hah? Sebenarnya kau meletakkan otakmu di mana? Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Ingat dan karena itu aku di sini. Kau bilang, aku bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Jadi aku berdiri di sini sebagai atasan yang memastikan pegawainya tidak bolos bekerja. Cepat turun dari sana dan pergi mandi!"

Sakura tercengang. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa paksa "Kau benar-benar sudah gila ya? Mana ada atasan yang menerobos masuk ke rumah pegawainya pagi-pagi buta begini!"

Ino yang berada di antara mereka perlahan turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan gerakan kaku ia berjalan keluar menuju pintu. "Eum… sepertinya keberadaanku tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Jadi silahkan bicara dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," lalu gadis pirang itu keluar disusul pekikan Sakura.

Sakura memijat keningnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napasnya kasar. "Apa maumu Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Aku mau memastikan pegawaiku tidak bolos kerja,"

"Aku mengundurkan diri—"

"—kau tidak bisa"

"Hah?"

" Cepatlah siap-siap atau aku yang langsung menggendongmu menuju kamar mandi,"

…

* * *

Pada akhirnya Sakura berakhir di belakang meja kasir sembari menerima pesanan. Manik hijaunya mengerling pada Sasuke yang sedang membantu Yahiko membuat pesanan kopi. Pemuda itu menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Ekspresinya Nampak begitu serius namun senyum tipis akan muncul secara berkala ketika kopi yang dibuat selesai. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk kembali fokus tanpa membiarkan perhatiannya terambil alih oleh Sasuke.

" _Ayo mulai semuanya dari awal,"_

Tetap saja, ucapan Sasuke kemarin malam membuat pikirannya baik barang sedikit saja tak bisa fokus pada apapun. Segala pertanyaan mendiami pikirannya. Tentang dirinya, sifatnya yang keras kepala juga bagaimana ia begitu egois dulu dan kini. Sasuke sejak dulu khawatir dan peduli padanya, Sakura menyadari itu. Tetapi, Sakura masih belum melupakan apa yang telah Ibunya lakukan dan Sasuke seolah terus mendesaknya.

"Sakura- _san_?" Sakura terkesiap. Tidak hanya Sakura, namun kehadiran Gaara juga menarik perhatian Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

" _A-aah_.. maaf, aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu Gaara- _kun_ ," Sakura tertawa kecil "Mau pesan apa hari ini?" lanjutnya.

Raut khawatir muncul di wajah tampan laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi tapi kau terus melamunkan sesuatu. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara, ia tersenyum canggung setelahnya. "Maaf, mungkin hanya kurang tidur. Biar aku tebak pesananmu—"

"—hn pesanan seperti biasa," Gaara menyahuti yang membuat Sakura sedikit merengut. "Hei! Biarkan aku menebaknya,"

Gaara menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis "Maaf, maaf" ujarnya. Ekspresi Gaara perlahan berubah menjadi agak canggung, dengan malu-malu ia mengerling pada Sakura. "Apa boleh aku mengantarmu pulang nanti?" suaranya memelan.

Sasuke meletakan cangkirnya begitu mendengar apa yang Gaara katakan. Ekspresinya berubah lebih kaku dari biasanya namun dengan kilatan mata yang nampak sendu. Ia melirik ke arah dua orang itu dimana Sakura sedang mengangguk sambil menebar tawa kecil.

…

* * *

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kopinya ketika café telah sepi dan menyisakan dirinya juga Sakura yang berniat untuk pulang. Sakura berdeham, mencoba untuk mengambil alih perhatian Sasuke. "Aku pulang," ucapnya pelan namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Mau membantuku membuat ini?"

"Aku harus pulang," Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menangkapnya kembali. "Sekali saja,"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura mengikuti kemana tangan Sasuke menariknya. Sakura berdiri kaku begitu tubuhnya dikukung, dimana Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya menuntun tangannya untuk menyiapkan cangkir dan bubuk kopi.

Sakura tidak bisa memfokuskan diri begitu jari-jari Sasuke menuntun tangannya untuk menuangkan _espresso_ ke dalam cangkir. Sakura bisa merasakan napas Sasuke yang berhembus melewati lehernya. "Fokuslah, kau akan mengacaukan _latte art-_ nya," mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura segera mengangguk. Tangannya yang memegang teko susu dituntun oleh tangan Sasuke untuk terangkat kurang lebih dua sentimeter dari bibir cangkir. Sakura bisa merasakan kelembutan begitu Sasuke menuangkan susu secara perlahan dan menggoyangkannya sehingga perlahan membentuk pola hati di dalam cangkir.

"Wah… ini pertama kalinya aku membuatnya," Sakura mengangkat cangkirnya "Boleh aku mi—" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu ia menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke namun yang di dapatinya adalah bibir pemuda itu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkirnya jika saja tangan Sasuke tidak sigap menyangga secangkir kopi itu. Masih mencium Sakura, Sasuke perlahan mengambil alih kopi tersebut dan meletakannya di meja. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu menyelipkan jari-jarinya di tangan Sakura. Meremasnya pelan yang kontan membuat Sakura menutup matanya.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Sepasang netra hitamnya menatap manik hijau yang perlahan membuka takut-takut. "Sasuke aku—" Sasuke membalik posisi Sakura sehingga mereka benar-benar berhadapan. Satu kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir merah muda itu. Sakura hanya bisa berdiri diam begitu Sasuke melepas ciumannya lalu mendaratkan dahinya di pundak Sakura.

"Tetaplah di sini," suara Sasuke terdengar begitu pelan. Perlahan tangan Sakura terangkat, mencoba untuk memeluk Sasuke namun ditariknya kembali. Sakura bergerak mundur, lalu langsung berlari keluar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya.

…

* * *

Sakura menutup sebagian wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan telapak tangan. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal karena ia berlari cepat menuju halte. Satu tetes air mata mengalir begitu ia merasakan sesak. "Aku masih mencintainya," gumamnya. Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang kacau. "Aku memang masih begitu,"

Gaara baru saja tiba ketika ia melihat Sakura berdiri menutup wajah dengan bahu yang bergetar. Pemuda itu kontan menghampiri gadis merah muda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu. "Sakura- _san?_ Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara dapat melihat sepasang permata hijau basah yang membalas tatapannya. Sakura melepas tawa sembari menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya lalu menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga.

Gaara hanya diam memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang mencoba menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat sedikit, menyentuh pipi Sakura yang segera mengambil alih atensi gadis itu.

Sakura bisa merasakan ibu jari Gaara bergerak menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. "Aku di sini…" Gaara bersuara. Pemuda itu memindahkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura, menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "… Aku selalu di sini untukmu,"

Gaara seolah melepas rantai yang membelit keberaniannya. Ia memeluk Sakura lebih erat, membiarkan gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang kacau di dadanya.

"Tolong lihatlah aku di sini,"

Gaara berbisik rendah, berharap Sakura akan mendengarnya.

 **Bersambung.**

… **.**

* * *

 **Halo! Bertemu dengan saya lagi, hehe. Seperti janji yang saya katakana di facebook bahwa Bittersweet akan update kamis/jumat minggu ini. Dan… ini dia!**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur ya. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian pada chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Ah iya, banyak yang review tentang Gaara ya. Iya Gaara manis banget :') udah hobi saya buat second lead male jadi manis begitu wkwkw habisnya saya juga selalu dibuat baper sama second lead male sih /oi**

 **Gaara : "cuz I know I can treat you better than he can~" /heh**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Berkenan untuk meninggalkan kritik, saran, kesan di kotak review?**


End file.
